Nuevo Inicio To Love Uzumaki Naruto
by Josebudokai
Summary: En la derrota de tobi naruto hace un ultimo sacrificio para evitar su escape pero algo sale mal, y aunque triunfo se vera en un nuevo mundo en el cual empezar Rito debes declarartele a Haruna, sólo mira, tu me gustas sal conmigo, claro entonces... casemonos, alto ¡que!
1. Prologo Viaje dimensional

**Nuevo Inicio To Love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Bueno aquí inicio mi crossover de Naruto-To love ru les digo que al igual que en algunos aquí Naruto viaja al universo de To love ru por razones desconocidas pero esta vez va a ver cierto cambios como Naruto no va cubrirse sus ojos va a seguir teniendo sus poderes pero su chakra se va a ver reducido y alguien más lo va a acompañar ah y se va a ver la esperada batalla aunque corta entre Gido y Naruto el prologo va explicar cómo llego ahí.**

**Prologo Viaje Dimensional:**

-Malditos críos el actualmente conocido como Tobi estaba furioso su plan había sido arruinado Itachi había acabado con Kabuto, Sasuke lo había traicionado y ahora había ayudado a Uzumaki a vencerlo, su carta del triunfo Madara Uchiha había sido derrotado por los cinco kages (leer manga de Naruto para entender las referencias y poderes de los personajes) y ahora estaba acorralado Uzumaki y Uchiha junto con el resto de la alianza shinobi lo tenían acorralado y huir no serviría con kakashi con su poder espacio tiempo, Naruto y el Hiraishin y Sasuke y su magekyuo sharingan no escaparía pero si los acabaría no sería derrotado si él se iba se llevaría a algunos con el ahora Tecnica espacio tiempo agujero negro dijo antes de comenzar a crear una gran alteración dimensional al frente suyo ni tu técnica kakashi te salvara de esta-

-Maldición solo queda una opción Kurama ya sabes que hacer-

**-Pero que piensas es suicida no tienes chakra y aunque lo elimines seriamos absorbidos por el-**

-Si es cierto pero sabía desde un inicio que al final de la guerra moriría de alguna forma pero viendo lo positivo Sakura-chan me dijo que me ama, Sasuke regreso y sere recordado como el héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja-

**-Eres muy valiente lo sabes crio ok te daré mas chakra aunque no me quede mucho-**

**-**Listo Bijuu Dama Rasengan dijo antes de crear la poderosa técnica maldición musito no le queda suficiente chakra a kurama para la transformación bijuu así que tendré que hacer esto Haaaaaaa ahora dijo lanzando la poderosa técnica la cual desintegro lo que quedaba de tobi pero absorbió a Naruto que dijo las últimas palabras Gracias por todo y Sakura lo siento parece que tendré que retrasar nuestra cita…

-Narutooooo grito la mencionada antes de sollozar-

**Con Naruto:**

**-**No sabía qué era lo que pasaba solo viajaba a través de la oscuridad yendo directo hacia una luz esto será morir pensó antes ver una gran ciudad con muchas luces y bueno estaba cayendo hasta que sintió que alguien mas estaba cayendo con el pero quien era… era una chica de hermosos cabellos rosados pero no era Sakura además estaba des-desnuda pero no importaba primero tenía que salvarlos busco en su porta kunais y encontró lo que buscaba el kunai de tres puntas de su padre-

-Disculpa quien eres pregunto la chica-

-El respondió Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki y tú?-

-Lala Deviluke… parece que tendremos una caída fea no crees-

-No te preocupes kage bushin no jutsu dijo el rubio antes de crear un clon y que este se rodeara de chakra rojo y se estrellara contra un techo y el original activara la técnica de su padre pero no esperaba que terminaría en una posición prometedora con la pelirosa además de estar agarrando uno de sus pechos bueno era hora de ponerse nervioso pero no esperaba un grito desgarrador-

-Naruto que haces en esa posición con esa chica mientras tomo un baño grito un peli naranja sonrojado a más no poder –

-Solo una palabra recorría la mente de Naruto problemático este había sido al parecer un nuevo inicio problemático ya que aunque no era un genio sabía que estaba en otro tiempo o dimensión pero bueno sin Madara no podría regresar aunque no le importaba ya que por lo menos podría iniciar de nuevo-

**Bueno aquí está el prologo pero este es solo el inicio ya que en el siguiente capítulo se les quitaran las dudas solo es para que sepan como vino al universo de to love ru así que me despido y un review no mata así que se los agradecería me despido…**


	2. C1 Explicacion Malentendidos y Problemas

**Nuevo Inicio To Love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Bueno aquí viene el primer capítulo será una explicación corta de que pasa exactamente para explicar las dudas del prologo como ¿Por qué Rito conoce a Naruto? Y ¿Cómo Naruto puede usar técnicas ninja? Y empezara desde el punto de vista de Rito así que empiece…**

**Capitulo Explicaciones, Malentendidos y Problemas:**

-No sabía porque pero desde la mañana había tenido un día de mierda primero su hermano adoptivo Naruto que conocía desde los seis que fue cuando comenzó a hospedarse en su casa bueno el punto es que lo levanto a las 6am para hacerlo entrenar y así como dijo su hermano ayudarlo a conseguir el corazón de su amada Haruna-chan, luego cuando ya estaba decidido a declarársele, él y Saruyama lo asustaron causando que Haruna lo quedara mirando con esa cara de que rayos le pasa a este pero el colmo de los colmos fue cuando al fin se iba a declarar un meteorito casi lo aplasta si no fuera porque Naruto lo salvo pero esto ya era la gota que colmo el vaso su hermano en el mismo baño que él junto a una chica desnuda sobre él era demasiado-

-Es enserio Naruto que diablos te pasa grito el peli naranja o bueno eso hubiera querido decir pero en realidad salió del baño a toda velocidad balbuceando a Mikan Na-Naruto… Chi-Chica desnuda baño antes de caer al piso por el calor-

-Rito se que estas en la edad pero desear un trió aprovechando que tu hermano es tan popular con las chicas-

-No es una broma es enserio dijo exaltado-

-A ver dijo la castaña de mala gana ves no hay nada-

-Pero pero si estaban ahí , ah este no es mi día bueno ahorita salgo del baño avísale a Naruto que baje si lo quiere usar-

**Mientras con la pareja:**

**-**Bueno entremos aquí debe estar mi impostor cuando abrió la puerta Naruto vio algo que no esperaba Kurama? Pregunto-

-Ah al fin llegaste te tardaste más de lo esperado no crees casi 10 años es demasiado-

-Alto cuanto tiempo te has estado haciendo pasar por mí-

-Como 9 a 8 años respondió el demonio pero mantener el henge es complicado pero antes de contarte lo que ha pasado estos años y mandarte mis recuerdos quiero que me digas quien es ella y porque ese gusto con las peli rosadas amigo tienes tantas chicas y siempre peli rosadas**-**

**-**En primera solo porque me haya gustado Sakura-chan no significa que me hayan gustado solo peli rosadas y ella tiene un nombre se llama Lala Satalin Deviluke y la conocí en mi llegada a esta dimensión-

-Bueno lo prometido es deuda respondió el zorro bueno yo vine igual que tu caí de un vórtice pero usando mis poderes logre amortiguar la caída y no hacer ruido luego como solo había humanos y un zorro de nueve colas no es común así que me transforme en ti de 6 años y llegue a residencia Yuuki al inicio solo fue para residir pero después vi que esta son muy buenas personas y bueno en respecto a cómo he actuado como tú para que cuando vinieras fuera normal pero claro te he vuelto el más popular de la escuela así como uno de los más inteligentes y bueno bastante exitoso con las damiselas ahora te pasare mis recuerdos y sabrás, conocerás y sentirás aprecio a esta familia antes de tocar su frente y copiar los recuerdos a Naruto-

-Wow no pensé que sería tan genial ser yo pero bueno ahora Lala vamos a la habitación de mi hermano para explicarle todo, bueno inventar una explicación razonable pero primero me voy a cambiar antes de ponerse un polo negro con el signo uzumaki en medio y unos shorts naranjas –

-Bueno es hora de cambiar de forma dijo kurama antes de transformarse en un zorrito de una cola-

-Rito tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo de la bañera dijo el rubio-

-Ah esa es la chica de la bañera respondió mientras retrocedía a una esquina-

-Bueno como te digo que cuando estaba entrando al baño para decirte que no te deprimieras Lala apareció encima de mí-

-Pero como se tele transporto a mi baño-

-Gracias a esto Pion Pion Warp kun es un prototipo lo use porque después de ser capturada por mis perseguidores así que lo use para escapar y bueno no tiene destino especifico ni puede transportar ropa-

-Bueno eso explica lo de la chica desnuda pero dijiste perseguidores esto es malo dijo el peli naranja nervioso antes de que un muñeco raro entrara por la ventana y fuera a los brazos de Lala-

-Lala-sama dijo el pequeño robot la encontré escapo sana y salva pero quienes son los terrícolas con caras de tontos-

-¡Que dijiste! Gritaron los dos-

-Bueno Peke modo vestido antes de que bueno iniciara la transformación-

-Está muy ajustado Lala-sama pregunto el robot-

-No está perfecto gracias Peke-

-No sé si eso es diferente a no llevar ropa murmuraron los dos hermanos-

-Alto dijo el peli naranja como sabemos que eres un alíen y no es una broma pregunto algo irritado Rito–

-Pues los terrícolas no tienen esto antes de mostrar su cola-

-Bueno eso responde mi pregunta huh antes de que dos figuras aparecieran-

-Usted ha sido una molestia pero ahora vendrá con nosotros dijeron dos hombres vestidos de negro que sujetaron a Lala-

-Suéltenme grito Lala-

-No lo creo respondieron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo-

**Mientras con Kurama:**

-mmm y pensar que solo fue hace 9 u 8 años que estoy en la familia Yuuki recordando…

**Flashback:**

_-Ah esto es malo decía un zorrito cayendo a gran velocidad a una ciudad con casa muy extrañas, auch dijo el zorro después de tremendo golpe que recibió al estrellarse con lo que se supone que eran unos botes de basura, que alivio que soy una formación de chakra sino eso hubiera dolido más de lo que esperaba dijo mientras limpiaba su pequeña cara el polvo pero bueno no esperaba que unas chicas aparecieran y bueno lo abrazaran besaran y mas-_

_-Esto sería genial si no fuera porque tengo buscar a Naruto dijo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras intentaba zafarse-_

_-Ah que lindo zorrito decía la que parecía ser la hermana de Sairenji Haruna junto con sus amigas abrazaban al zorrito si a eso se le podía decir abrazar más bien parecía que se lo querían comer pero no esperaban que el pequeño animal se les escapara de las manos y se fuera a una velocidad considerable-_

_-Esperen grito se ha ido vamos a por él dijo mientras el grupo de amigas respondía con un grito de guerra a dar caza al pequeño animal-_

-_Esto no es chistoso pensaba el zorro, mierda dijo mientras esquivaba a una chica está bien no había estado tan aterrado desde que… no definitivamente era la primera vez que tenia tanto miedo-_

_**30 minutos después:**_

_-Ugh Ugh respiraba dificultosamente kurama escapar de ese grupo de chicas había sido tan difícil como su batalla contra hashirama senju bueno ahora a buscar a Naruto pero por raro que sea no sentía su chakra seria que ya que como él es una masa de chakra viajo más rápido que el rubio pero entonces no sería fácil la materia tardaría mas en cruzar el portal bueno mientras eso sucedía tenía que pasar desapercibido ya que un zorrito llamaba mucho la atención pero nadie recibiría a un extraño en su casa así que decidió tomar la forma de naruto a los 6 y asi poder conseguir hospedaje temporal-_

_-Bueno ahora a la transformación dijo antes de tomar forma de un pequeño rubio de ojos azules y polo negro y pantalón naranja con zapatillas blancas con verdes mientras iba a la primera casa que encontro-_

**Fin Flashback:**

**-**Y pensar que luego los padres Rito y Mikan me acogerían y adoptarían luego inicie una vida bastante divertida pero bueno eso se lo dejare a Naruto ahora, yo bueno estaré cerca pero si lo pienso le mentí a Naruto sobre la caída no fue silenciosa fue muy ruidosa claro que no le iba a contar sobre lo de las chicas y la caída nada suave sino se burlaría por semanas de mi pensó antes de oír gritos de la otra habitación, parece que esta será una noche repleta de explicaciones, malentendidos y problemas antes de recostarse en su antigua cama aun en su forma de zorro…

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo explicando lo básico las parejas serán harem para ambos algunas chicas optaran por rito ya que la mala suerte de este será un punto para comedia asi que sigan leyendo y espero reviews es cierto que no es el mejor fic pero un review no mata les agradecería mucho ahora se despide josebudokai…**


	3. C2 Enfrentamiento y ¿Matrimonio?

**Nuevo Inicio To Love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Bueno como dije el capitulo estaría entre el 7 y el 9 de Marzo no fue difícil los primeros capítulos ya los tengo planeados la idea lo que me falta solo son los diálogos así que les digo que gracias por leer y que inicie…**

**Capitulo 2 Enfrentamiento y Matrimonio:**

-El par de hermanos no entendía que había pasado de la nada dos hombres vestidos con traje aparecieron y parece que eran los antes mencionados perseguidores de Lala pero tenían que hacer algo no podían dejarla así-

-Naruto dijo Yuuki Rito a su hermano mientras lo miraba que parece que el rubio leyó su mirada listo-

-Siempre lo he estado respondió el rubio antes de que su hermano usara la pelota para golpear a los perseguidores mientras Naruto se posicionara atrás de ellos y les encestara un golpe a ambos huyan grito yo los entretendré por mientras-

-Está bien respondió Rito antes de salir corriendo por la ventana con Lala-

-Rito pero Naruto, no deberíamos ayudarlo pregunto Lala con un deje de preocupación-

-No te preocupes respondió él sabe cuidarse solo pero no sabía que su amor Sairenji Haruna lo veía desde la calle-

**Con Haruna:**

-Yuuki-kun que hace con esa chica en el techo y porque está corriendo se preguntaba la peli azul –

**Mientras con Naruto:**

-Genial su primer día aquí y ya estaba peleando pensaba el rubio, bueno chicos muéstrenme lo que tienen-

-Ya verás mientras los dos hombres se lanzaban hacia Naruto pero el rubio corrió hacia la pared y mientras se daba una voltereta le encestaba una patada al primero mientras que aparecía atrás del otro usando el hiraishin y le encestaba un puñetazo que causo que se estrellara contra el muro-

-Creo que me excedí dijo mientras reía nervioso y salía de la habitación a gran velocidad para encontrarse con Rito y Lala lo cual no le tardo pero no esperaba que los mismos hombres de hace rato lanzaran un camión que estorbara el camino-

-Naruto estas bien dijo Lala abrazando a este que solo respondió que no era necesario preocuparse con un leve sonrojo-

-Te dije, ves Naruto es muy fuerte le decía Rito a Lala-

-Parece que eres diferente a los otros terrícolas crio lograste derrotar a mis hombres dijo una voz que bajaba de una nave con una armadura que parecía de hueso pero ríndete o sufrirás las consecuencias ahora Lala-sama por favor regrese a casa su padre está muy preocupado por usted además tiene que seguir viendo pretendientes después de todo es la princesa de Deviluke-

-Claro que no voy a regresar no quiero más citas arregladas así que dile eso a Papa-

-Si ella no quiere regresar dijo Naruto pero lo pensó y queeee te fugaste de casa, pero lo pensó mas es una princesa y seguro debe estar siempre encerrada lo entiendo, y dijo decidido el rubio si ella no quiere volver no la puedes obligar-

-Alto Naruto no te hagas el héroe es peligroso grito asustado Rito-

-Si intervienes terrícola tendré que destruirte dijo Zastin-

-No me subestimes- dijo mientras lanzaba tres kunais de su padre antes de pronunciar una técnica usada por Minato-Jutsu Sombras de Kunai mientras los tres kunais se convertían en treinta y Naruto creaba 4 clones de sombras y se dividían en pares para enfrentar a los acompañantes de Zastin-

-Crees que unos simples cuchillos me harán daño- dijo confiado Zastin mientras bloqueaba todos los cuchillos que podía algunos rasgando su armadura-

-Ya sé por eso yo me encargare-dijo el rubio activando el hiraishin y apareciendo frente a Zastin chocando armas enfrentándose en un choque entre la espada de Zastin y el kunai de tres puntas de Naruto ambos atacando rápidamente-

-Arghhh se oyó un grito de dolor atrás de ellos Zastin volteo rápidamente para ver el origen pero Naruto no, ya que él ya sabía que era sus clones habían derrotado a los hombres Zastin y mientras los clones desaparecían y el espadachín estaba distraído Naruto aprovecho para encestarle un golpe con su kunai que hizo una abertura en la armadura de Zastin-

-Maldición murmuro Zastin-esto está mal, pero como los derrotó o más bien como te clonaste-

-Jejeje no es tan difícil fue bastante fácil derrotarlos dijo recordando las memorias de sus clones-

**Flashback (Hace unos minutos):**

_-Maldición gritaron el par de hombres con traje mientras esquivaban los cuchillos lanzados por el rubio pero no esperaban que fueran golpeados por dos copias de ese chico que aparecieron de repente al frente suyo-_

_-ja ahí lo tienen-dijeron los clones ahora es hora de acabarlos mientras iban hacia los dos con intención de acabar esto con el movimiento especial de Naruto Uzumaki-_

_-Malditos los acabaremos-dijeron ambos hombres a punto de encestar un puñetazo a los dos Naruto, pero que mierda gritaron los dos mientras eran sujetados por dos clones mas del rubio, no lo creo dijeron mientras se daban una voltereta y lanzaban al aire a los dos clones-_

_-Es su fin- dijeron los otros dos clones que con una patada lanzaron a los dos hombres al aire donde los otros dos clones que gritaron- Movimiento especial de Naruto Uzumaki lanzando a los dos hombres al piso causando que se estrellaran en este-_

**Fin Flashback:**

**-**Ahora toma esto lanzando a Zastin al aire y sus dos clones lo ayudaron a elevarse y recibir a Zastin con una patada mientras sacaba la cuchilla de chakra de Asuma y con chakra de Kurama cargaba una golpe devastador el cual al chocar con el espadachín creó un cráter enorme y mucho polvo-

-Ugh fue más difícil de lo que pensé dijo agotado el rubio-

-Nunca te han dicho que no te confíes dijo un Zastin apuntando a Naruto con su espada-

-Si por eso este es tu fin dijo el rubio mientras atrás de Zastin estaban los dos clones de Naruto con un rasengan directo hacia Zastin-

-¿Qué es eso? pregunto un Rito impresionado y confundido por la batalla y como Naruto había peleado así pero aun más por la esfera que sostenían las copias de este-

-Altoooo se oyó el grito de una peli rosada yo me encargare de esto dijo sacando su D-Dial sal vamos sal Go Go Go Vacuum-kun cuando de la nada salió un pulpo mecanizado que comenzó a aspirar a los guardias recién despertados, a Zastin los clones de Naruto y Rito que se atoro en la boca del robot (Naruto no fue absorbido simplemente porque se aferro al suelo con chakra)-

-Qué alivio que no saco esto en la habitación de Rito pensó el rubio bueno ahí voy Rito yo te saco de ahí creando una copia que sacaron a Rito de la boca del robot pero para mala suerte del peli naranja salió volando a quien sabe donde antes de que el invento estallara claro que Naruto se cubrió con su clon pero no impidió que este saliera empujado lejos del parque -

-Hmp hmp tosió el rubio bueno esta no ha sido una noche normal ahora a buscar a rito y sacar de mi cama a ese Zorro que seguro está leyendo sus mangas ecchi-

**Mientras que con Kurama:**

-Ah que genial yo, en mi cama leyendo elfen lied que mas podría desear, antes de que le viniera un estornudo demasiado fuerte que fue eso alguien estará hablando de mi bueno no importa, pero para su mala suerte un Rito rompió el techo aplastando al pequeño zorro y su cama, está bien esto seguro fue obra de Naruto pensó el zorro con una vena en la frente-

-Naruto que fue ese estruendo-dijo una preocupada Mikan- ah que lindo zorrito… Kawai gritaba emocionada la menor de los Yuuki mientras abrazaba al pobre Kurama-

-Naruto me las pagaras, no se ibas enojar con Mikan después de todo era una chica, pero sabía que el rubio de alguna manera era el culpable así que comenzó a pensar maneras de desquitarse-

Mientras que en otro lado un rubio sintió un escalofrió uno que solo sentía cuando Sakura se enojaba con él pensó que debía cuidarse las espaldas más que nunca-

**Al día siguiente:**

**-**Definitivamente ayer no fue mi día-dijo algo triste un peli naranja con algunas vendas en su cara después de los golpes que recibió la noche anterior-

-Creo que exageras dijo un rubio con una sonrisa divertida ni que hubiera sido tan malo-

-Claro tú no eres al que casi lo matan dos veces en un día y tuviste que soportar el hecho de que tal vez la chica que amas te crea un raro-

-Oh olvide que ayer también tuviste mala suerte para confesarte a Haruna-chan rio divertido el rubio, vamos hermano no es tan difícil solo tienes que decir esto Mi querida flor de primavera quiero que sepas que desde que vi tus dos hermosos ojos he estado enamorado perdidamente de ti así que me harías el honor de permitirme darte la mejor cita que puedo ofrecerte dijo el rubio mientras besaba una mano invisible pero para su mala suerte lo que encontró fue una mano verdadera-

-Oh también te sentías así bueno entonces casémonos dijo una Lala muy emocionada antes de abrazar a Naruto-

-Wow Naruto no sabía que te gustara una chica y yo que pensaba que apuntabas al otro bando y solo por eso te llevabas tan bien con todas dijo burlonamente su hermano a pesar de que ya se hacia una idea del malentendido aprovecharía para tomar su venganza después de tantas burlas de parte de su hermano y Saruyama-

-Matrimonio dijo consternado el rubio está bien pensó tal vez sonaría como su amigo shikamaru pero en verdad esto se estaba tornando problemático cada vez más, Rito yo voy a regresar a casa mandare 5 clones a la escuela por mi y sé que son muchos pero al primer golpe desaparecen-

-Ok dijo el peli naranja aun no tan conformé con eso a pesar de que su hermano ayer le haya explicado cómo puede hacer todo eso aunque no entendía completamente sobre que era el chakra-

-Bueno Lala es hora de volver a casa dijo el rubio aun con la chica en brazos-

-Ok cariño hablo la peli rosada divertida-

-Ahora sujétate-saltando a gran velocidad sobre los tejados hasta llegar a su casa en menos de lo esperado-ah bueno ya llegamos mientras entraba por la ventana del cuarto de rito, uh que haces aquí Kurama gritaba el rubio-

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo parece que no me equivocaba conociste a una nueva chica con la cual obsesionarte dijo pícaramente el pequeño animalito y sobre lo que hago oculto mis mangas en el cuarto de Rito-

-No es lo que parece maldito zorro pervertido-

-Claro que lo es Naruto nos vamos a casar verdad-

-Wow sí que lo haces rápido chico y yo que pensé que eras gay después de la vez que rechazaste a Sakura-

-Naruto no estabas en el colegio-dijo una Mikan abriendo la puerta-uh porque cargas a esa chica y oh ahí estabas Kura-chan mientras comenzó a abrazar suavemente al zorro que solo sonreía con una sonrisa pervertida-

-Maldito zorro pedófilo de mierda-pensó el rubio- ah bueno puedo explicarlo-

-Explicar que nos vamos a casar dijo Lala confundida-

-Uh que Naruto casarse tan pronto, bueno felicidades dijo Mikan sonriendo-

-Con que ese era el caso dijo una voz misteriosa entonces lo siento mucho no sabia que atacaba al prometido de Lala-sama-

-Alto tú no eres el tipo de anoche dijo sorprendido el rubio ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Por la ventana y siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer y admito que es un guerrero formidable no cualquiera hace frente al gran general Devilukiano Zastin-

-No eres tan grande Zastin comparado con papa eres un tipo con espada-se burlo la peli rosada- así que aceptas mi compromiso-

- No del todo falta el periodo de prueba que termina mañana a las 8:43 PM así que sea cuidadoso Muko-dono-

-Alto alguien podría explicarme que pasa-dijo una Mikan muy confundida-

-Bueno…

Y después de una explicación de los últimos sucesos de la noche anterior y actuales claro omitiendo la parte de la batalla diciendo que solamente qué Naruto enfrento a Zastin con gran valentía se entendió pero para la suerte de Naruto, Kurama lo fastidio todo la tarde hasta que llego Rito.

**Ahora:**

-Ya llegue dijo un peli naranja algo golpeado-

-Rito que te pasó-pregunto Naruto- porque estas así, no me digas que otra vez estuviste haciendo cosas pervertidas a las chicas-

-¡Claro que no esto es tu culpa tuve que proteger a tu ultimo clon todo el día! respondió irritado Rito-

-Pero si mande 5 como es que desaparecieron-

-Bueno digamos que…

**Flashback:**

_-Bueno entonces eres una copia de Naruto y cuando desaparezcas transferirás todo lo que sepas al original-_

_-Exacto respondió la copia-_

_-Pero donde están los otros cinco-_

_-Bueno ellos nos están siguiendo por los tejados-_

_-Está bien solo debo evitar que te golpeen-_

_-Correcto pero justo cayo un pelotazo al clon causando que despareciera mientras otro tomaba su lugar-_

_-No me digas ya desapareció uno verdad-_

_-Sí pero no te preocupes estaré alerta y unos libros del segundo piso le cayeron encima-_

_-Otra vez está bien tengo ese presentimiento de que hoy será un mal día-_

_Y así siguió desapareciendo los últimos clones con pelotas, golpes que Rito recibió para protegerlos que de alguna manera logro mantener al último hasta la salida después de una holeada de golpes, pelotazos y una estampida de elefantes-_

**Fin flashback:**

-Ja ja ja hermano no sé como tienes tanta mala suerte-

-Lo dice el comprometido con la princesa alienígena dijo burlón Rito-

-Te parece fácil decir que no sin romper su corazón o causar la destrucción de la tierra si estuvieras en mi situación seguro que estarías nervioso al primer toque con Lala y aun mas deprimido por no estar con tu Haruna-chan-

-Es cierto pero para suerte no soy yo-

-Bueno da igual me sacrificare por la tierra de todos modos no es como que me obsesioné una chica o este enamorado además Lala parece buena chica-

-Guau si que eres valiente yo haría todo lo posible por acabar con el matrimonio-

-Hola Rito ya llegaste-dijo una Lala saliendo desnuda de la ducha-

-Ponte algo de ropa Lala-dijo el peli naranja antes de desmayarse-

-Parece que no va a cambiar-dijo un rubio con una gota en la cabeza- Lala después de cambiarte ven a hablar conmigo en mi cuarto-

-Ok Naruto-

**En el cuarto de Naruto:**

-Lala sé que usted no me ama solo usa ese pretexto para quedarse y no tener que regresar, ¿verdad?-

-Porque dice eso Naruto-kun yo lo amo con todo mi corazón-

-No siga actuando Lala le pido que me sea sincera y le prometo que mi respuesta no la decepcionara-

-Esta bien es cierto solo quería quedarme con usted pero es que cuando lo vi pensé que seria el mejor pretendiente y que Zastin lo aceptaría-

-Bueno entonces acepto seguiré estando comprometido con usted ya que después de todo yo fui el que inicio esto-

-Naruto… Gracias-dijo Lala-Lanzándose a los brazos del rubio, tal vez no lo ame pero lo estoy comenzando a hacer es muy generoso a pesar de que soy una desconocida-

-Te lo agradezco y prometo ser el mejor futuro esposo que se pueda ser y yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra-

-Gracias Naruto si te pudiera pagar de alguna forma lo haría-

-Creo que puedes dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra-

-Ah si como-pregunto-extrañada Lala-

-Bueno puedo comprobar algo contigo-

-Ok-

Pero lo que Lala no sabía era que Mikan, Zastin y Rito oían la conversación al otro lado de la puerta.

-Que será lo que quiere Naruto dijo algo extrañado un peli naranja-

-No se pero aun tengo mis dudas respondió su hermana-

-Mientras no haga nada malo a Lala-sama-

-Ahhh no tan fuerte se oyó un grito de excitación de parte de Lala-

-No me digan que Naruto pensó un peli naranja antes de desmayarse con un marcado sonrojo en su cara-

-No lo creo no es posible pensó una Mikan imaginando una situación bastante comprometedora-

-¡No la cola no! Se oyó otro grito-

-Lala-sama grito Zastin antes de romper la puerta, ¿uh?-

-Esta bien desde cuando la mala suerte me busca dijo un Naruto con una mano pegada a la cola de Lala-

-Fue culpa de mi invento Pegaso pegaso pegamento-kun-

-Si y es bueno saber que su debilidad es la cola para evitar futuras situaciones extrañas dijo Rito pensativo-

-Bueno parece tendremos que estar juntos lo que queda de día sino mañana tendré que mandar otro clon-

-No todo menos eso no prefiero que vayas con la mano atada a la cola de Lala-

-Bueno parece que este será un año divertido dijo Mikan-

EL resto del día transcurrió normal evito emocionarse o mover su mano y sobre todo enojarse, claro que hubo una situación en la cual no pudo mantenerse serio causando un gemido estruendoso por parte de Lala a veces la mala suerte de Rito podía ser tan chistosa y la cena fue muy satisfactoria ya que Lala le dio de comer, lo mas difícil fue la hora de dormir pensar que dormiría con una chica en la misma cama sabia que esto jamás lo haría en konoha o por lo menos si lo hacia no saldría vivo-

**Al día siguiente:**

-Bravo por los casados dijo Zastin en la entrada de la puerta de la casa Yuuki el periodo de prueba había acabado con dificultades pero el prometido paso-

-Bien es hora de irnos Rito lo llamo el rubio sabes Rito me gustara estar en este matrimonio…

**Lo prometido es deuda y sorry por la tardanza pero después de regresar de mis vacaciones tuve algunos contratiempos pero no se preocupen no tardare tanto el próximo estará en una semana o dos y les agradecería un review pero es su decisión ahora me despido no sin antes un anuncio del siguiente capitulo.**

_Naruto que hace Lala en la escuela, no lo se pero parece que nuestro compañeros no le agrado y que hacemos desnudos en el vestuario de las chicas ¿quien es Ren?____y_ _esa chica rubia tiene algo contra Lala y que tiene Kotegawa contra mi y Rito y que le paso a Haruna véanlo en el siguiente capitulo de To love Uzumaki Naruto…_


	4. C3 Escuela y Comida Alien

**Nuevo Inicio To Love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Bueno regrese antes de empezar aclarare algo del capitulo anterior la razón porque Naruto no recibió la información de los clones es que como los creo con chakra de kyuubi así que los recuerdos se transfirieron a este mismo y lo que le pidió a Lala es sobre si su cola era su debilidad pero no esperaba que uno de los inventos de Lala causaría eso bueno en si paso lo mismo que en la ova 6 pasando a un anuncio importante les digo que me dedicare una hora al día a escribir capítulos porque no tengo más tiempo con el colegio y la academia estoy muy ajustado así que los capítulos estarán entre 1 a 2 semanas ahora rueden el fic…**

**Capitulo 3 Escuela y Cocina Alienígena:**

-Bueno ya llegamos la escuela hace tiempo que no venía a una-

-De que hablas solo fue un día pregunto extrañado el peli naranja-

-Jejeje es que la eche de menos-

-Solo por un día eres raro, bueno apurémonos va a ser un problema si no estamos en el salón a tiempo-

-Ok entonces vamos-

**En el salón:**

-Siempre es tan aburrido-pensó Naruto ya que Kyuubi le había transmitido sus conocimientos sabia de lo que hablaba por lo cual deseaba que algo interesante pase-

-Qué raro Naruto estas mas callado normalmente corregirías al profesor-

-Estoy algo aburrido-es muy fácil para que decirlo respondió el rubio antes de que la campana del receso sonara-

-Bueno alégrate ahora puedes relajarte-

-Oye Naruto, Rito una chica los busca en el piso de abajo-

-¿Qué? No me digas que es dijo Rito preocupado-

-Hay que ir a ver respondió el rubio-

-Naruto gritaba la chica donde estas-

-Lala que haces aquí pregunto el rubio-

-Naruto dijo lanzándose a los brazos del rubio-

-No te lances así que podría caerme-

-Naruto ¿quién es esa chica? Y porque la estas cargando y porque también te buscaba Rito dijeron los compañeros mirando al peli naranja-

-Yo voy a ser la nueva integrante de tu familia-

-Queee gritaron todos los chicos Naruto no que no te interesaba ninguna chica por ahora y tu Rito no que te gustaba Haruna-san-

-Alto que están pensando-dijo preocupado el rubio ya que sabía como eran con las chicas lindas que ya tenían dueño-

-Desgraciados-dijeron el grupo de alumnos mientras perseguían al par de hermanos-

-Esto es malo-hablo el rubio mientras huía aun con Lala en brazos-

-¿Por qué siempre termino en estas situaciones? Pensó un peli naranja-

-Maldición debe haber una manera de escapar-

-Por qué no usas tu técnica para teletransportarte-

-No puedo solo sirve para cortas distancias sino uso mis kunais y no los traje-

-Y tu Lala tienes algo para escapar-dijo asustado Rito porque su camino de escape había acabado-

-Solo tengo a Pyon Pyon warp-kun pero solo sirve para cortas distancias y no puedes seleccionar ubicación-

-No importa úsalo grito asustado Rito-

-Ok antes de activar el aparato y desaparecer en un destello-

-Pum se oyó estruendo en el lado opuesto del colegio-

-Donde estamos pregunto Rito-

-No se pero esta muy apretado aquí respondió Naruto-

-Ese es el problema de Pyon Pyon Warp-kun no puedes fijar destino podríamos estar hasta bajo tierra-

-¡Que! pero no es posible estas paredes son muy frías debemos estar en un casillero-dijo Naruto- pero como puedo sentir el metal así oh oh creo que estamos desnudos-pensaba el rubio-no se muevan tanto alto no, esto es malo pero para buena suerte él estaba en el lado opuesto a la puerta-

-Auch eso dolió-dijo el peli naranja-Uh Sairenji que haces aquí-

-Yuki-kun que hacías con esa chica desnudo en el casillero, alto ella no es pensó Haruna mientras recordaba anoche-Kyaaa grito mientras le encestaba una cachetada a Rito-

-Espera Sairenji es un malentendido ahhh porque a mi-

-Enserio que tienes mala suerte-dijo un rubio saliendo como un zorro-

-¿Cómo te volviste un zorro? Pregunto Rito-

-Jutsu de Transformación Técnica que me permite transformarme en cualquier cosa o pesona transformando el cuerpo y ropa el defecto es que si no tengo ropa no puedo crear nuevas ropas así que tome esta forma, Yo iré a buscar ropa con Lala tu quédate-

-Pero…pero que hay si alguien me ve-

-Dile que te estas cambiando u ocúltate en el inodoro así yo entrare como chica con Lala-

-Ok dijo el peli naranja resignado-

**5 Minutos después:**

-Hola hay alguien aquí-dijo la mejor amiga de Haruna, Risa-que raro-

-Mierda-pensó Rito-ahora si me jodi si Risa me encuentra no solo mi vida acaba sino que seré considerado el pervertido de la escuela por el resto de mi vida-

-Ah hola soy la prometida de Naruto y busco a su prima que vino de visita pero por una broma de unos chicos de afuera de la escuela su ropa quedo melosa así que vine a traerle ropa-

-¡Dijiste que!-gritaron todas las chicas del baño- ¡Naruto-kun comprometido como puede ser!-

-Maldita Lala-pensó Naruto en su forma de Zorrito escondido en el sombrero de Lala-Ahora yo estoy en problemas y ella también mientras se escabullía por el costado aprovechando la conmoción para entrar donde estaba Rito (Puede sentir el chakra como cuando esta en su forma de dominio del Kyuubi o modo sennin)-

-Tranquilas chicas a ver como sabemos que eres su prometida-dijo Risa-y si la buscas creo que esta en el tercer inodoro pero no habla raro no-

-Oh bueno gracias y no es eso es algo tímida-dijo antes de abrir la puerta de manera lenta para entregar la bolsa con las ropas-

-Gracias se oyó una voz femenina-

-Listo ya estas cambiado-dijo la versión femenina de Naruto, Naruko-vestida con una falda naranja con franjas negras, una blusa negra de tirantes, unas medias negras con franjas celestes y unas zapatillas negras con una flor en el medio-

-Listo, usare una bomba de humo para que escapes mi clon romperá una tubería no usada hace años para que parezca que fue eso así que corre lo mas rápido que puedas-

-Si-dijo un Rito algo sonrojado ya que después de todo era hombre y aunque la hermosa mujer con unas facciones y cuerpo de ensueño era en realidad Naruto no podía evitar sentirse atraído-

-Ahora-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta mientras soltaba una bomba de humo-

-Hmp hmp-tosían las chicas mientras Rito escapaba a gran velocidad-que fue eso antes de que vieran a la hermosa y bien dotada Naruko que tenia su parentesco con el rubio, bueno ahora sabían que definitivamente la familia de Naruto era demasiado atractiva-

-Guau si que es hermosa pero lo más impresionante son estas-dijo agarrando los pechos de Naruko-

-Kyaaa-grito la rubia tenia que actuar lo mas femenino posible aunque en realidad no dejaba de ser raro- suéltame por favor-dijo inocentemente antes de lanzarse a Lala-Lala san podemos ya irnos-

-Esta bien Naruko-chan-

-Bueno eso prueba que es su prometida o por lo menos que esta relacionada con el-dijo Risa pensativa-

**Con Rito:**

-Bueno lo logramos-dijo la rubia devuelta a su forma masculina—

-Con suerte-respondió su hermano-

-No se Naruto se veía mas linda en su forma de chica-dijo Lala juguetonamente-

-Es que esa técnica la cree inicialmente para usarla contra los pervertidos-

-O sea que se supone que la verdadera versión es-dijo Rito imaginándose a la misma Rubia desnuda-desmayándose segundos después-

-Jamás cambiara pensó Naruto-

-Bueno adiós Lala dijo Naruto cargando a Rito en su hombro-

-Adiós pero lo que Naruto no sabía era que ella ya había logrado transferirse a la escuela-

**Al día siguiente:**

-Bueno alumnos-dijo el profesor hay una nueva alumna transferida-ven pasa preséntate-

-Hola soy Lala Satalin Deviluke y hola cariño-dijo saludando a Naruto-

-Naruto solo sentía las miradas asesinas de todos pero no le importaba tanto-

-Mierda pensaba Rito porque me miran a mi también, maldito Naruto por su culpa yo estoy metido en esto con él no es justo T-T-

-Este va a ser un largo día hablo el rubio-

-Ni que lo digas le respondió su hermano-

Después de la presentación de Lala y esquivar a su muy reciente club de fans le preguntaron sobre como entro a la escuela la cual solo respondió que se lo pidió al director y el acepto, eso respondía todo seguro dijo la clásica eres linda así que no hay problema, solo cruzo una cosa por la mente de ambos pinche pervertido.

**Residencia Yuuki:**

**-**Rito, Naruto bajen a comer llamo la menor de los Yuuki-

-Ya vamos respondieron los hermanos-

-Itadakimasu dijo toda la familia-

-Zastin porque estas aquí pregunto Rito-

-Mikan-san me invito así que no pude decir no-

-Guau que deliciosa la comida terrestre quiero mas-dijeron Lala y Zastin al mismo tiempo-

-¿Que acaso no hay comida buena en Deviluke?-pregunto Mikan-

-Claro que hay, sé que estoy mintiendo pero es demasiado deliciosa-respondió el peliblanco-

-Y como es la comida de Deviluke pregunto Naruto-

-Bueno, Ya se les hare algunos platillos respondió emocionada Lala-

Luego de una larga preparación improvisada de platillos Alienígenas…

-Que es eso, pregunto Rito mientras, veía algo similar a una gelatina de color negro-

-Bueno no salió como quería pero al final logre hacerlo con ingredientes terrestres-

-Ahora probar, dijo el rubio que comió un pedazo de esa masa, guau esta deliciosa-

-Enserio, respondió su hermano, probando también casi vomitando él a diferencia de Naruto-

-Que bien que te gustara Cariño, respondió Lala muy feliz-

-No hay de que más bien te agradezco-

**Al día siguiente:**

-Mierda mi peor enemigo, pensaba Rito, examen sorpresa-

-Rito sabes donde esta Lala que desde la mañana que no la veo-

-No Naruto es extraño-

-Rito y Naruto Yuuki vayan al salón de cocina la llama el director dijo el maestro-

-Ok, ahora que querrá ese viejo pervertido pensaba el rubio-

**En el salón de cocina:**

-Ah director nos llamo ¡Lala! Que haces aquí a donde fuiste nos preocupamos por ti-

-Si tiene razón respondió Rito-

-Ah que tiernos, es que como vi que les gusto tanto mi comida traje ingredientes originales para poder preparar los platillos y de aquí saldrán Chilly-Chilly Container-kun capaz de congelar y almacenar cualquier cosa sin importar su tamaño dijo mientras sacaba una verdura gigante-

-Los inventos de Lala son tan raros pensaron ambos-

-Ahora Peke cambio de ropa dijo antes de aparecer en un delantal semidesnuda-

-Lala ponte algo aparte dijo Rito completamente rojo-

-Tiene razón respondió su hermano algo ruborizado-

-Ok dijo creando un bikini debajo-

Pero justo salió el pulpo gigante apresando a Haruna que recién había entrado y luego a Lala y Rito hasta que Zastin llego y fue apresado por otros animales gigantes que salieron…

-Bueno solo quedo yo dijo Naruto decidido jutsu clones de sombra-Rasengan golpeando a las criaturas con la técnica y salvando el día, eso estuvo cerca antes de ser golpeado por la langosta que seguía consiente-

**30 minutos después:**

-Tenias razón es deliciosa Lala dijo un Naruto muy feliz-

-Si es verdad pero !como vamos a comer todo esto dijo mientras señalaba un langosta gigante rostizada rodeada por partes de pulpos y calmares fritos en un plato improvisado con las mesas-

-No te preocupes se acaba rápido respondió Zastin, los Devilukianos comemos bastante-

Al final la pasaron bien probando comida alienígena cocinada al estilo terrestre según una sugerencia de Naruto en si fueron unos días de escuela bastante poco comunes pero Rito y Naruto sabían algo su vida estaba cambiando bastante últimamente.

**Disculpas mil disculpas por la tardanza pero he estado tan ocupado que no he tenido tiempo prometo no tardar tanto la próxima y tener la conti para la próxima adiós se despide josbudokai y por favor un review solo pido eso, P.D: No hay anuncio del próximo capítulo porque va a ser lo anunciado en el anterior anuncio…**


	5. C4 Saki-Tenjoin La batalla de princesas

**Nuevo Inicio To Love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Regreso con mi crossover y en verdad siento mucho la tardanza tuve ciertos inconvenientes ya saben fiestas, salidas, colegio, academia, etc. Pero en fin después de una disculpa honesta les muestro este humilde fanfiction sin fines de lucro como dinero o algo valioso solamente su opinión, ahora rueden el fic 3 2 1…**

**To love ru ni Naruto me pertenecen, este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro solo busco entretener con mis algo retorcidas ideas…**

**Capitulo 4 Tenjoin-Saki Senpai la batalla de las princesas:**

-Lala en verdad tienes que llamar tanto la atención decía enojado Rito por los incidentes del día anterior-

_Flashback:_

_-Lala después de lo que paso con tu nevera gigante intenta ser algo más discreta regañaba Rito enojado por el incidente de los mariscos espaciales gigantes-_

_-Lo siento, pero que hice mal, dijo apenada-_

_-No seas tan duro con ella, respondió Naruto, Lala lo que queremos que sepas es que no muestres tus inventos o cosas espaciales así en la escuela sino se darán cuenta de que eres una alienígena y no es normal ver eso aquí en la tierra-_

_-Entiendo intentare ser lo más humana posible, dijo animada la peli rosada-_

_15 minutos después:_

_-Lala que es eso pregunto Rito consternado-_

_-Ah, es un pulpo neptuniano para la clase de cocina, son muy parecidos a los de aquí así que no habrá problema-_

_-No lo creo, dijeron ambos hermanos-_

_-Detén esa cosa por favor Naruto-_

_-Ya se, dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba los tentáculos que sobrabank, ya que había atrapado a la clase entera con sus extremidades, Fuuton Kouken llenando su espada con chakra de viento para cortar al pulpo y no llamar tanto la atención, quien quiere sushi-_

_-Eres genial Naruto como lo hiciste decían sus compañeros después de que el rubio los había salvado-_

_Más tarde en Deportes:_

_-Es tu turno de batear Deviluke-dijo la profesora-_

_-Algo me dice que esto va a terminar mal-decía Rito-_

_-Y que lo digas-_

_-Ahhh, grito Lala mientras sacaba la pelota del campo, wow que lejos-_

_Fin Flashback:_

-Ah eso, ¿qué tiene de malo? –

-No sé, tal vez que ¡un pulpo gigante en la clase de cocina es demasiado llamativo!-

-Ya detente Rito no seas tan duro con ella no lo hizo intencional-

-Gracias Naruto tu siempre defendiéndome-dijo Lala abrazándolo mientras entraban a la escuela-

**En otro lugar:**

Saki Tenjoin conocida por su adinerada familia y su belleza llegaba a la escuela esperando ser vista por todos pero no pensó que la nueva y hermosa estudiante de intercambio llamara toda la intención y que se llevara al chico más guapo de la secundaria.

-¡Quien es ella! Preguntaba enojada Saki-

-Es la nueva estudiante Lala Deviluke, es muy popular con los de grados inferiores según se sabe respondía su amiga rin-

-Así que planea robarme mi puesto como reina de Sainan pues esto es la guerra-Jajaja-Ya veremos Lala Deviluke-

-Otra vez no-pensaban sus amigas Aya y Rin-

**Mientras con Los Yuuki:**

-Lala detén tu invento- gritaba Yuuki Rito desde el salón de ciencias

-Ah jeje no se cómo-Dijo mientras intentaba desactivar un cañón de agua a presión que inundaba el salón-

-Yo me encargo-Decía un fastidiado Naruto-Minirasengan mientras sostenía una pequeña versión del rasengan suficientemente poderosa para destruir la maquina y pequeña para pasar desapercibida-Listo decía mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba-

-Lala san, Uzumaki san eso fue grandioso decían sus compañeros-

-No es nada-decían apenados la extraña pareja Alíen-Ninja-

-Eso no es nada-se oyó al otro lado de la sala la voz de Tenjoin Saki-Lala Satalin Deviluke esta es mi escuela y no seré derrocada por alguien como tu-decía furiosa la rubia-Ya verás azotando la puerta-

-Sentimos la intromisión-Se disculpaban Aya y Rin-

-¿Quien era ella?-se preguntaban el Trió de hermanos y Alienígena-

-No saben quién es-les decía Saruyama-Es Tenjoin Saki-senpai alumna de grado superior y la chica más codiciada del instituto bueno hasta antes de que apareciera Lala-chan-

-Creo que ya sé que pasa- se decía Naruto mentalmente-Bueno gracias Saruyama-

-Espero que no exagere en su competencia con Lala-decía-Rito-

-¿Que competencia?-Preguntaba de manera inocente la pelirosada-

**15 minutos después:**

-Ohhhh- Decían los alumnos-

-Miren mi hermoso cuerpo-decía Saki vestida en un bikini blanco-Ahora es tu fin Lala-pensaba la rubia-

-Lalaaaa-se oyó un grito-Ponte algo de ropa-decia Rito antes de desmayarse al ver a una Lala desnuda porque a Peke se le acabo la energía-

-Woahhhhh-gritaban de emoción dejando sola a Saki-Lala sama-gritaban los chicos-

-Rayos-refunfuñaba-

-No se preocupe Saki sama ya lo vencerá-le decía Rin-

Y así siguió el día entre los intentos de Saki Tenjoin por derrotar a Lala pero la princesa alieniga siempre la derrotaba con por decir así ayuda de uno de sus inventos ,aunque la realidad era que Lala no estaba ni enterada

-Maldita Lala es como si supiera que es lo que voy a hacer y lo mejorara-Refunfuñaba Saki-

-Saki-senpai no cree que Lala tal vez no esté enterada de sus competencias, ya que después de todo no hizo ninguna declaración formal-decía Rin después de lo que paso en el último intento de Saki al mostrar su encanto con un nuevo uniforme mas provocativo siendo superada por Lala y un extraño incidente con uno de sus inventos-

-Tienes razón hoy Aya, Rin vayan en busca de Lala y díganle que la desafío a un concurso de belleza en el patio escolar a las 2 p.m. o mejor entréguele esta carta-

-Claro Saki-senpai- respondieron el par-

**Volviendo con nuestro Trió favorito:**

-Lala no crees que hoy te pasaste un poco con tus inventos- decía Naruto lo más dulce posible mientras recordaba los incidentes pasados-

-Sí creo que me equivoque en algunas cosas-decía apenada la pelirosada-

-Pasarse es poco hermano creo que estuvo totalmente fuera de-Hmp Hmm Hpum-Balbuceaba Rito mientras Naruto tapaba su boca-

-Acaso eres idiota vas a herir sus sentimientos-Le susurraba Naruto a Rito-

-Pero acaso no recuerdas lo que ha pasado hasta ahora le decía Rito, tú has salido ileso por tus habilidades ninjas o lo que sea, pero para alguien normal no se puede salir ileso de esas situaciones-

-Si entiendo tu punto pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Zastin después de todos esos incidentes-decía Naruto mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido-

_Flashback:_

_Clase de Cocina:_

_-Bueno alumnas pónganse sus delantales y comiencen a preparar un delicioso pastel-decía la profesora-_

_-Lala yo trabajo contigo para ayudarte con tus ingredientes intergalácticos-decía amablemente Naruto-_

_-Gracias Naruto eres tan tierno, Peke modo delantal-_

_-Miren mi hermoso cuerpo en un delantal decía Saki Tenjoin en un delantal con un bikini debajo-_

_-Ohhh-gritaba el alumnado-_

_-Gracias no hay por…que-dijo consternada al notar que toda la atención estaba centrada en Lala-Rayos ganaste este round Lala-_

_- Mas tarde:_

_-Señorita Lala aquí tiene este mensaje- le entregaba una chica con lentes y pelo azul-_

_- ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién será?-se preguntaba la princesa alienígena-_

_-Déjame verlo- se lo pedía amablemente Naruto-¿Qué? Lala sabes qué es esto, es un reto a un duelo hoy en el patio a las 2.p.m-_

_-Déjeme verlo-dijo Zastin arranchando el papel de las manos de Naruto- Lala-sama esto es peligroso, sabía que nuestros enemigos nos encontrarían pronto pero no tanto-_

_-En realidad creo que tiene razón últimamente has llamado mucho la atención y eso puede causar que muchos alienígenas que estén por aquí se den cuenta de tu lugar de origen- respondía analíticamente el rubio-_

_-Sí pero para eso invente esto, guardian guardian-kun-decia la pelirrosa mientras sacaba un perrito robot con sonrisa siniestra-se encargara de atacar a cualquiera que según sus sensores considere una amenaza para mi existencia-_

_-Porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-pensaba un pelinaranja con muy mala suerte-_

_-Lala-sama espere antes de usar eso podría esperar unos minutos tengo que hablar con Rito-san y Naruto-dono-_

_-Ok- decía la sonriente chica-_

**_Zastin después de llevarlos a un lugar algo alejado:_**

_-Bueno como decirlo los inventos de Lala-sama tienden a herir mas a los que la rodean que para su objetivo primario-_

_-Bueno eso ya lo sabemos Lala puede ser algo problemática pero es muy dulce y solidaria-dijo un rubio pensativo-_

_-Así que les pido que se encarguen de su seguridad Rito-san asegúrate que pase desapercibida y usted muko-dono encárguese de su protección si fueran a atacarla-_

_-Está bien ayudaremos- dijeron dos hermanos decididos-_

_5 segundos después:_

_-Lala sácame tu perro de encima-decía un Rito siendo mordido por el invento de Lala-_

_-No entiendo, supuestamente solo debería atacar a amenazas contra mi persona-_

_-Creo que ya sé porque-decía un Naruto mientras pensaba en los tropiezos tan convenientes de su hermano- _

_Fin de Flashback_

-Si ya sé lo que dijo Zastin hermano pero aun así, debes ser más dulce con Lala entiende que no hace nada con mala intención-respondía un comprensivo Naruto-

- Bueno pero solo porque lo menos que quiero es espantar a tu prometida Naruto-kun-decía sarcásticamente un Rito-

-Rito se te olvida que te puedo dar un viaje gratis a la casa en solo cuestión de segundos-

-Se te olvida que me enseñaste trucos ninja también así que soy más ágil y puedo esquivarte, ya que tú no puedes usar todo tu poder aquí-

-Quieres ver-retaba Naruto con una sonrisa malévola-

-Veamos-respondía rito-

-Vamos al patio pues, hermano-

-Hay que verlo-

Y así salían el par de hermanos sin saber que faltaban 20 minutos para las 2 lo cual causaría muchos problemas.

-Es hora hermano-decía desafiante Rito-

-Muéstrame todo lo que te enseñe y has aprendido-respondía el rubio-

-Pues ven entonces y compruébalo-

-Lo hare-maldición-pensaba el rubio no puedo usar mi velocidad ni en un 5% él lo sabe y sacara provecho de eso- toma esto- dijo el rubio mientras corría a la velocidad más rápida y humana que podía verse para alguien normal y le encestaba un golpe en la cara a rito-

PELEA RITO VS NARUTO:

-Después del golpe que Naruto le dio a Rito este se apoyo en su mano para devolverlo con una patada a la nuca de Naruto que le cayó directo al no esperar esa jugada de su hermano-

-Muy bien hecho Rito, nada mal para un novato-

-Aprendí del mejor ¿O no Naruto?-

-Ahhh-gritaban los dos hermanos mientras se acercaban el uno al otro corriendo a gran velocidad con los puños en alto, solo para que con la otra mano libre contuvieran el puño del otro-

-Impresionante Rito te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero aun no es suficiente hermano menor-dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su pie para encestar una patada en el cuello de su hermano que se cubrió con su mano que era puño protegiendo su cuello pero no evitando ser mandado a caer al piso-

-Agh, eso dolió entonces seguimos-decía el pelinaranja con una sonrisa que aunque con su temerosa personalidad actuaba muy confiado desde que su hermano en su entrenamiento de ninja le había enseñado a mejorar su paz interior y habilidad para defenderse, y mientras pensaba esto comenzó a acercarse aparentando que golpearía con su mano izquierda mientras golpeaba con la derecha a la cara de su hermano- eso es todo lo que puedes dar Naruto-decía burlonamente-

-Tonto caíste-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro- mientras aprovechando el polvo que había creado su caída se movía a su súper velocidad para patear directo a su hermano en su espalda-sabes hermano una vez entendí algo a veces debes dejarte lastimar para poder dar un mayor daño a tu oponente-decía mientras veía a Rito en el piso sin poderse levantar-

-No creas que perderé tan fácil-decía su hermano que rodaba y saltaba impulsándose con sus manos para patear en el estomago a su hermano y levantarse- tienes razón hermano-

-Esto será divertido- hace tiempo que no luchaba así-

Y así siguió cuando toco la campana de salida toda una multitud comenzó a formarse en la pelea de los dos hermanos que era una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que se cubrían o esquivaban, mientras Saruyama comenzó a aprovechar para hacer un puesto de apuestas al vencedor, sabía que sería Naruto pero aposto por ambos en caso de ganancias inesperadas ya que si Rito lograba derrotar a Naruto tendría dinero para todo un año pero para mala suerte del chico cuando ambos iban a golpearse el uno al otro y al parecer Rito ganaría, ya que si ambos salían volando Rito caería en el piso mientras que Naruto se estrellaría contra un tubo de metal de la cancha de baloncesto pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de una grúa gigante que Saki-Tenjoin manejaba.

FIN DE PELEA:

-Ajajajaja- reía desquiciadamente Saki Tenjoin-Bueno al parecer aquí están los dos más cercanos a Lala, perfecto-dijo esto mientras los agarraba con la grúa de la cual Rito se zafo-

-Hermano, bájate de ahí debería ser fácil para ti-

-Bueno si pero es que quiero averiguar algo, oye tú la rubia loquita dime tú fuiste la que mando esa carta de amenaza-dijo serio Naruto

-Bueno si no dejare que esa Lala se lleve mi titulo de reina de saínan- respondió la rubia-

-No me jodas enserio solo por eso haces tanto escándalo, es peor que Ino-pensaba el rubio-Y por qué nos capturaste a mi hermano y a mi-

-Bueno es la mejor manera de conseguir que venga ya que sino viene me veré a obligada a algo-dijo riendo macabramente- mientras acercaba la cara de Naruto a sus pechos-

-Alto ¡que!-Mierda- gritaba el rubio mentalmente, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido que venía de al lado-¿Lala?-

-Con que al fin vienes Lala-decía creídamente Saki Tenjoin, antes de ser interrumpida por el perro robótico de Lala que destrozo la parte superior de su bikini-¿AH?... Kyaaaaaa-Grito mientras se tapaba sus pechos-

-Saki-sama-Gritaban sus leales amigas Aya y Rin buscando ayudar a la rubia a cubrirse-

-Ufff, salvado-Rito podrías ayudarme a bajar-como que nuestra pelea me lastimo la pierna-jejeje-

-Como que no bajate tu solo-Nii-san-respondía el pelinaranja con una sonrisa malévola-

-Bueno-sennin mode- decía el rubio mientras cargaba energía natural-y lograba reponerse para poder pararse sin sufrir dolor, ya luego llegando a casa Kurama lo curaría-

**En la casa de los Yuuki:**

-Naruto-Ni-san baja ya está la comida-llamaba la menor de los Yuuki-

-Ya voy Mikan, aun no puedo creer que ese estúpido de Kurama no me pueda curar-pensaba el rubio, después de la explicación de Kurama respecto a fracturas, que podría arreglarlo pero en el proceso consumiría el calcio de Naruto por lo cual era riesgoso para sus otros huesos solo debía esperar unos días gracias a su regeneración acelerada-¿Que hay para comer Mikan?-

-Bueno por lo que dijo Kura-chan necesitas incrementar tus niveles de calcio por como lo vas a consumir en estos días así que a ti te prepare unos platos especiales-dijo sonriendo Mikan mientras servía en un tazón de comida para perro un filete asado para el pequeño zorro-

-¿Y que son esos platillos Mikan?-

-Bueno, en general son platillos con queso o leche para la cantidad de calcio que vas a necesitar-

-Dijiste queso- dijo Naruto algo consternado perdiendo la compostura algo muy raro en el actualmente-

-Sí, queso, pasa algo oni-chan-

-No nada-respondió el rubio cuando en realidad pensaba-Maldito Kurama, el sabe que odio el queso y cualquier lácteo después de ese incidente con la leche y la fecha de caducidad pasada-

-Qué raro estas, si a ti te encantan el queso y la leche desde siempre-menciono Mikan confundida-

-¿Ah sí? Digo si claro me encantan solo que hoy me siento algo mal del estomago-dijo nervioso el rubio, mientras pensaba- Kurama esta me las pagas-Bueno voy llamando a Lala y Rito para que bajen-

**En el almuerzo:**

**-**Wow que deliciosa comida Mikan de verdad te luciste hoy-decía un Rito muy satisfecho, pasa algo Naruto no has tocado tu plato-preguntaba curioso el pelinaranja-

-Ah nada es que hoy me duele el estomago algo el estomago-respondió nervioso el rubio-

-Ya esto me preocupa vamos a ver-dijo la menor de los Yuuki mientras chocaba frentes con su hermano mayor- no tienes fiebre, que será- se preguntaba Mikan mientras Kurama se reía en voz baja-

-Esta me las pagas Kurama- decía el rubio mientras chocaba miradas con el pequeño zorro dos rayos de electricidad chocaban unos con otros que provenían del rubio y Kurama y todos se preguntaban lo mismo-

-Que le pasa a esos dos-con una cara de desconcierto, sin saber que había cierta rubia observando con recelo la casa de los Yuuki para ejecutar su venganza con cierta chica de pelo rosado-

-Es hora de efectuar mi venganza-decía Saki Tenjoin mientras subía a la habitación de Lala- bien, aquí debe estar ese secreto vergonzoso de Lala que tanto ocultan, ajajaja que será un grano, una deformidad-decía esto la rubia mientras abría el ropero- que es esto-decía mientras apretaba un botón causando que la habitación comenzara a temblar y comenzara a elevarse justo cuando cierta pelirrosa entraba a la habitación- Kyaaa, que está pasando -

-¿Uh? Apretaste el botón de escape en caso de emergencia, aun no estaba preparado al parecer nos estrellaremos con la nave de Zastin je je, que problema, bueno podría ser peor-dijo Lala con su típica actitud de tomarse todo a la ligera-

**En la nave de Zastin:**

**-**Zastin-sama una nave se acerca peligrosamente a la nuestra con gran velocidad y peligro de estrellarse, tambien descubrimos que Lala-sama y otra chica están adentro-

-Entiendo- preparen mi nave yo la detendré- respondía el general de deviluke mientras se dirigía a su nave corriendo- Lala-sama ahí voy- entrando en su nave y dirigiéndose a detener la nave donde estaban Lala y Saki, pero como siempre solo termino siendo un estorbo y cayendo a la casa de Rito después de que su nave fuera destruida-

**En casa de Rito:**

-Maldición donde esta Lala- gritaba preocupado un rubio de ojos azules-

-Lala-sama está a punto de estrellarse con mi nave intente detenerla pero esa habitación tiene un sistema de defensa muy avanzado-

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-preguntaba preocupada la menor de los Yuuki-

-Yo me encargo- decía confiado el rubio antes de salir por el techo en un poderoso salto- Kage Bushin no Jutsu y creó una serie de clones que lo comenzaban a impulsar a seguir subiendo- maldición no es suficientemente rápido, Kurama ayúdame elevarme más rápido –

_**-Lo siento chico pero tú sabes que aunque estuvieras en tu modo control de chakra no tendrías el suficiente impulso y tampoco puedes volar así que no encuentro otra manera-**_

-Claro volar como no lo pensé-

_**-Alto, desde cuando vuelas no recuerdo que lo hicieras alguna vez o lo intentaras-**_

-En realidad tienes razón pero lo aprendí del viejo Tsuchikage cuando lo vi realizar esa técnica, nunca me la enseño pero la estuve practicando en el tiempo que estuve aquí, dame tu chackra lo usare para impulsar la técnica aunque aun la domino pero que mas me queda-

-_**Está bien mocoso ahí te va-**_

_**-**_¡Ahí voy Lala!-grito el rubio mientras se cubría de chakra rojo y comenzaba levitar a una alta velocidad-

**De nuevo con Lala y Saki:**

-Vamos a morir- gritaba mientras corría de un lado a otro Saki-

-Tranquila solo sujétate de mi vamos a saltar- respondió Lala en uno de sus pocos momentos de seriedad-

-¡Cómo! Acaso estas demente estamos a miles de metros del suelo moriríamos-

-Confía en mí, espera, ¿Naruto? ¿que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a salvar a una princesa y a una intrusa-decía mientras miraba serio a Saki- apúrense salten no podre mantener esta velocidad de vuelo por mucho tiempo-

-Está bien Naruto ahí vamos-grito eufórica la pelirrosa antes de saltar en los brazos del rubio que sujeto a las dos antes de parar su vuelo-

-¡Ayuda vamos a morir!-lloraba una rubia-

-Tranquila Tenjoin-senpai-dijo tranquilizando a la rubia-que recuerdos te acuerdas que así nos conocimos Lala-chan-

-Claro que si Naruto y ese fue un día muy especial je je-

-Bueno es hora de salvarnos-maldicion no puedo volar es demasiado peso para mantenerme estable, bueno hay otra forma- Kage Bushin no…-

-Espera me toca a mi salvarte, Naruto, Peke ya sabes que hacer-

-Claro que si Lala-sama- respondió el robot antes de que sacara un par de alas para princesa de deviluke-

-Impresionante Lala no sabía que podías volar- respondió impresionado el rubio-

-En parte no soy yo es un dispositivo que cree para poder hacerlo en este caso lo uní a Peke pero puede ser pegado a tu piel para poder utilizarlo-

-Ohhh, eres muy brillante Lala-

-Gracias Naruto, oye ella está bien-

-No te preocupes solo se desmayo, creo que es conveniente al menos así no sabrá de tu descendencia alienígena-

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, eres muy bueno conmigo Naruto, gracias- dijo abrazando con fuerza al rubio-

-Si gracias pero deberías soltarme porque... ¡Estamos cayendo!-dijo perdiendo la calma el jinchuriki-

-Ups disculpa- respondió Lala deteniéndose antes de tocar el suelo del el patio de la casa de los Yuuki-

-¡Naruto-dono! ¡Lala-Sama!- grito preocupado Zastin- que alivio que estén bien-

-No hay problema Zastin, Naruto fue a rescatarme – dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a Naruto-

-Tu también tienes crédito Lala sino fuera por tus alas nunca hubiéramos llegado tan suavemente a tierra firme, fui impulsivo y yéndote a buscar sin si quiera pensar como bajaríamos a salvo-

-Eres muy modesto Oni-chan, fuiste muy valiente, porque no puedes ser así Rito-

-Oye yo también puedo ser valiente, si lo intento, bueno tal vez no-respondió triste el pelinaranja-

-Jajaja rieron todos-

Luego de esta extraña noche esperaron a que despertara Saki le mintieron sobre que había pasado y la entregaron a sus fieles amigas Aya y Rin que la buscaban desesperadamente. Pero en otro lado…

-Ya sabes que debes hacer Konjiki no Yami asesina a Uzumaki Naruto por el bien de la galaxia y deviluke-

-Está bien cumpliré mi trabajo pero espero que su información sea correcta Lacospo-

**Continuara…**

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

**Quien es este Ren que desafía a Naruto, de verdad que no sabe a quién se enfrenta y a donde fue Haruna creo que fue secuestrada por un misterioso alienígena y quien es esta llamada Konjiki no Yami y porque piensa que Rito es Naruto. En el próximo capítulo Pretendientes y oscuridad dorada **

**Bueno les debo una disculpa pero no tengo mucho tiempo por fiestas patrias en mi querido país Perú así que espero que les gustara el capitulo.**


	6. C5 Pretendientes y Konjiki no Yami

**Nuevo Inicio To love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hola mis queridos lectores y posiblemente autores que yo leo y que les pedí que leyeran o dieran una oportunidad a mi fic, agradezco a mis lectores más constantes que comentaran el capitulo 4 que tanto trabajo me costó terminar y bueno en este capítulo de hoy abarcaremos tres partes de la serie la aparición de Ren-Run, el alienígena que secuestra a Haruna y la última y la más importante dando inicio a una pelea muy interesante, Konjiki no Yami en su primer encuentro con Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora que empiece…**

**Capitulo 5 Pretendientes y Konjiki no Yami:**

-Naruto sal del baño de una vez-gritaba furioso un pelinaranja porque su hermano llevaba media mañana en el baño y si seguía así llegarían tarde-

-Espera un momento, te dije-respondía Uzumaki mientras su estomago gruñía y volvía vomitar en el inodoro- Kurama juro que me vengare-pensaba el rubio mientras recordaba- oh que asco, no otra vez- (bueno recuerdos algo borrosos por su ya saben, situación actual jeje)

_**Flashback:**_

_-Vamos Naruto comete de una vez tu desayuno- replicaba furiosa Yuuki Mikan- Kura-chan dijo que debías ingerir grandes cantidades de calcio, además no entiendo tu problema si a ti te encanta los platillos con lacteos__-_

_-¡Maldito Zorro hijo de mil…!-pensaba el rubio insultos hacia el Zorro, que si alguien los escuchaba harían que Japón sea la nueva Bulgaria -está bien Mikan- respondía resignado el rubio comenzando a comer todo a velocidades inimaginables, no porque tuviera hambre realmente sino porque eso reduciría sus ganas de vomitar- listo feliz Mikan estaba delicioso, ahora si me disculpas tengo que bañarme antes de ir a la escuela- dijo esto antes de dirigirse al baño a una velocidad impresionante-_

_-Últimamente lo noto más intranquilo y raro de lo normal-decía para sí misma la más pequeña de los Yuuki dando un gran suspiro por lo extraña que se ha tornado la casa en los últimos días- bueno, de vuelta al trabajo-_

_**En la puerta del baño:**_

_-Ah listo para un baño relajante antes de ir a la escuela-decía un pelinaranja a punto de entrar baño pero fue empujado por un rubio que entro rápidamente al baño y le cerró la puerta- Eh? Naruto? que mierda haces era mi turno de entrar-_

_-Lo siento hermano el que se distrae la pierde- respondió sarcástico Naruto antes de comenzar a vomitar-_

_-Maldita sea no otra vez Naruto, siempre te adelantas tu turno del baño- suspiro resignado el pelinaranja-_

_**Fin del flashback:**_

-Bueno al menos ya paro, luego me vengare de Kurama, ahora debo bañarme rápidamente para llegar temprano a clases-

-!Naruto, ya vas a salir!- decía desesperanzado el pelinaranja cuando fue empujado a toda velocidad por un rubio que subía a su habitación- porque no puede salir de manera normal- suspiraba resignado Rito-

**En el piso de arriba:**

-Bueno es hora de cambiar-me-decía el rubio que recién había ingresado a su habitación- ¿Lala qué haces desnuda en mi cama?-

-Bueno… dormí a tu lado y me levante temprano para tomar una ducha y luego de desayunar volví aquí para estar junto a ti-

-Eres muy linda pero…- respondia algo nervioso Naruto- tenemos que ir a la escuela-

-Pero Naruto quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo-hacia un puchero Lala-

-Lo siento Lala pero debemos irnos, ahora-

-Pero debemos esperar a Rito- intentaba Lala poner como excusa para estar más tiempo con Naruto-

-El sabe cómo llegar, vamos Lala y a cambio te llevare cargada en mi espalda-

-¿Cargada? ¡Está bien!- grito Lala emocionada antes de lanzarse encima de la espalda de Naruto-

-Lala no deberías ponerte algo de ropa jeje-menciono Naruto nervioso por el choque de los pechos de Lala con su espalda-

-Oh si tienes razón, Peke, modo uniforme-

-Claro Lala Sama-

-Ahora Lala espérame 1 minuto en lo que me cambio-

-Ok- respondió Lala sentándose en la cama de Naruto-

-Pero afuera por favor, no puedo cambiarme tranquilo contigo aquí- menciono el ya sonrojado Naruto por la falta de vergüenza de la princesa de deviluke-

-Está bien- respondió deprimida la peli rosa-

**5 minutos después:**

-Mikan ya vamos a salir a la escuela, dile a Rito que salimos sin el- dijo Naruto con la peli rosa ya en su espalda-

-Está bien ¿Huh? Ni si quiera voy a preguntar- dijo confundida la castaña por la extraña imagen que percibía-

-No sé porque presentía que así sería su reacción- suspiro derrotado el rubio- bueno vamos yendo Lala-

-Está bien Naruto- dijo la peli rosa apegándose más al rubio-

-Esta energía- pensaba Naruto no la sentí muy bien dentro de la casa pero ahora si- ¿Kurama? ¿La sientes?-

**-Claro que si crio, si te das cuenta tus habilidades de percepción son gracias a mi-**

-Lo sé, pero es raro, siento un gran poder pero más que eso este está dividido en dos energías una maligna y otra buena, pero de alguna forma están equilibradas-

**-Si me di cuenta pero hay más chico, esa energía maligna es muy poderosa es casi maldad en su estado más puro y esa energía buena es pureza y bondad de la misma manera-**

-¿Algo así como tú y yo- Kurama?-

**-No, esto es peor yo a pesar de todo tengo un poco de bondad en mi y tu igualmente tienes un poco de maldad en interior-esa energía que sentimos, no, es maldad y bondad en su estado más puro por lo cual esta igualdad crea un ser sin sentimientos que hace lo que sea sin remordimiento o gozo alguno, será mejor que mandes unos clones por si acaso-**

**-**Me adelante a ti Kurama, ya lo hice cuando salí al patio antes de cargar a Lala, sentí esta energía aunque estaba mucho mas distante y no la pude sentir muy bien, sentí cierta sensación de peligro así que mande 5 clones a buscarla-

**-Bueno espero que sean suficientes, te veo luego crio tengo una cita con un CD edición sin censura de HOTD-**

-Maldito zorro pervertido-pensó Naruto antes de romper el enlace mental con Kurama-Y... ¿estas cómoda Lala?-

-Claro que si Naruto, estoy a tu lado despues de todo-dijo abrazando más fuerte al Uzumaki-

-Lo siento Sakura- pensó Naruto con tristeza antes de seguir su destino hacia la secundaria Sainan-

**Mientras con Rito:**

-Maldito Naruto me dejo y se fue con Lala – decía Rito para sus adentros mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la escuela a la que de por sí ya llegaba tarde, pero algo lo detuvo-¿Quién es esa chica y porque lleva el uniforme masculino de nuestra escuela?-Oye tú, ¿Buscas la escuela? Porque esta hacia esa dirección-

-Oh si gracias- decía la peli celeste al ver al chico que le informo sobre lo que ya sabía-

-De nada- respondió Rito antes de seguir con su carrera-

-Ah ah achu- estornudo la chica justo después de perder de vista al pelinaranja-

**Con los clones de rubio:**

-Al fin te encontramos- acusaban a una figura en un vestido negro con una capucha gris rasgada que tapa su cara y solo se apreciaban unos ojos rojizos y unos mechones dorados que sobresalían- Quien eres y que haces aquí-

-Que te importa-se escucho una voz femenina que saco una cuchilla de su cabello que partió a la mitad a uno de los clones de Naruto-

-Maldición que fue eso, no importa, ya saben que hacer- Futon Rasengan- dijeron los 4 clones restantes que lanzaron la forma incompleta del rasen shuriken creando una onda de viento que lanzo la capucha de la misteriosa mujer lejos pero esta se movió rápidamente atrás suyo y corto a la mitad a dos de los clones, desapareciéndolos-

-Quien eres, no te ocultes- gritaron los 2 clones restantes-

-No me estoy ocultando, solo que aun no deben saber de mi presencia en este planeta- dijo atrás de uno de los clones atravesándolo con un cuchilla que surgió de su pelo-

-Que mierda- dijo el último clon antes de ser partido a la mitad por la misma cuchilla, solo llegando a ver una cabellera dorada como el oro y unos ojos rojos como la sangre-

**De vuelta con Naruto, Lala y Rito que los llego alcanzar justo antes que tocara la campana de inicio de clases:**

-Porque me dejaron atrás chicos, no podían esperarme-

-No realmente, ya se hacía tarde-

-Yo lo iba a hacer pero quería pasar tiempo con Naruto-dijo Lala colgándose del cuello del rubio pero este ni se inmuto-

-¿En qué piensas hermano? Se te ve distraído-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? En nada, solo en cómo te vas a declarar a tu Haruna-chan-dijo burlón el rubio- Mierda acabo con todos mis clones ¿quién será esa mujer?-pensaba preocupado el rubio luego de distraer a su hermano con esa declaración-

-¿Qué Rito te gusta Haruna-chan? ¡Oh, qué lindo! No te preocupes yo le puedo decir si quieres-

-¡Que! ¡No!- grito desesperado el peli naranja-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Lala curiosa-

-Porque mi querido hermano menor debe decírselo personalmente-decía burlón el rubio, ignorando su preocupación por esa misteriosa mujer-

-Guau Rito que valiente de tu parte en verdad te admiro- dijo sinceramente Lala- aunque te tardes mucho en decírselo-

-Hasta Lala te lo echa en cara-jajaja- se burlaba el rubio-

-Tranquilo Rito se que puedes hacerlo no por nada eres el hermano de Naruto-

-Eres muy dulce sabes, Lala- dijo Naruto hablándole por el oído a Lala causando que se ponga nerviosa por primera vez-

-Bueno sí, creo que lo soy- dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara la princesa alienígena-

-Pueden dejar sus tonterías para luego tenemos que ir a clase-grito algo desesperado Rito-

-Vayan adelantándose tengo que ir al baño-

-Pero Narutooo, no me dejes sola-

-Ahorita regreso, ok- respondió con una sonrisa en la cara el rubio-

-Está bien, pero ven pronto-

**En el baño:**

-¡Kurama! ¿Viste lo que le paso a mis clones verdad?-

**-Si crio ese ser me da mala espina siento una maldad impresionante dentro suyo-**

-Lo sé, Kurama me preocupa, tal vez deba mandar mas clones-

**-No es buena idea, será mejor que solo estés atento a su presencia-**

-Está bien, Kurama tu también estate atento avísame si se acercara al perímetro de la casa-

**-Claro, Ya pusiste las marcas del hiraishin ¿verdad?-**

-Sí, adiós Kurama-

-**Perfecto crio, adiós-**

-Ahora a regresar donde Lala-

**En el salón:**

-Así que tus eres Uzumaki Naruto el prometido de Lala-san, pues, te reto por su mano- gritaba el chico nuevo de pelo gris-

-Uhm, ¿Yo?- creo que te estás confundiendo-respondía un pelinaranja-

-Claro que no, los datos no se equivocan pelo alborotado y ojos brillantes- Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto enfréntame si eres hombre-

-¿Creo que me estas buscando a mi?-Hermano ¿quien es este?-

-Al parecer es un viejo amigo de Lala que está enamorado de ella y te esta retando a un duelo por su mano- Aunque al parecer Lala no lo recuerda-

-¿Es verdad Lala?-

-Bueno, no exactamente Naruto, recuerdo que iba al palacio y me ayudaba a probar mis experimentos y que siempre vestía como chica aunque estoy segura que lo era-

-Y ahí fue cuando Lala sama me prometió que si me convertía en hombre se casaría conmigo-

-¿Eres transformista? ¿Lala es verdad eso?-

-No recuerdo eso Naruto- Además yo solo te quiero a ti- dijo lanzándose de nuevo hacia el rubio para abrazarlo-

-¿Por qué? Tantos años esperando para esto, para que me deje por este-Dijo un deprimido y furioso Ren, señalando al rubio en el piso por la acción repentina de Lala-

-Alto alto alto - Primero, Ren ¿Verdad? , no voy a pelear contigo por Lala como si ella fuera un objeto, segundo, desde ahora te digo si nos enfrentáramos ya tendría la victoria hasta antes de empezar y por ultimo no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Eres transformista?- preguntando esto último con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-

-¿Qué? -Dijo sorprendido, no tanto por el discurso de Naruto sino por la última pregunta de este- No, porque si quiera pensar eso-

-Bueno, dijiste "si me convertía en un hombre de verdad", así que, podía deducir que antes no eras hombre-

-No me refería a eso sino que ella creía que era una chica y es muy distinto- respondía irritado el peligris-

-Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir volvamos a la clase- Puede proseguir sensei-

-No hay problema Naruto, por una dama como Lala-san y por ti, mi mejor alumno, no hay problema-

-Espera, esto no acaba ya verás-

-Si como no, Lala no te sientas obligada por algo que ni recuerdas-

-Gracias Naruto eres muy dulce-dijo la peli rosa abrazándolo-

-Está bien Lala pero evita abrazarme en la escuela en frente de un profesor-

-No se preocupe Naruto-san, usted es uno de mis mejores alumnos así que puedo ignorar esta clase de altercados-

-Gracias Honekawa-sensei- respondía la pareja-

-Naruto, hay otro problema, ¿sabes dónde está Haruna-chan?- preguntaba Rito preocupado-

-No, no lo sé, pensé que estaba aquí Rito pero ahora que me doy cuenta no se encuentra aquí-¿Dónde estará?-

-Bueno, para ser honesto Sairenji-san la llamo el director antes de que ingresara a la clase, dijo algo sobre que la necesitaba para algo que debía mostrarle-

-El… Direc… tor…-Ay no Sairenji-dijo Rito antes de salir corriendo a buscarla-

-Rito…, lo siento Honekawa-sensei pero tenemos que retirarnos- Lala quédate aquí y búscanos cuando acabe la clase-

-Está bien Naruto- respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa-

**Mientras en otro lugar:**

-Tal vez no seas Lala-chan pero eres muy linda y me estoy comenzando a excitar- decía un extraño ser con forma de reptil y cabeza grande que retenía a Haruna en la pared con una especie tentáculos-

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Aléjate de ella!-gritaba furioso un chico con los cabellos despeinados-

-Así que al fin llegaste, Uzumaki Naruto-

**De vuelta con nuestros héroes:**

-Maldición, ese Rito se fue demasiado rápido, el entrenamiento le ha permitido esa agilidad- Tendré que usar el modo sennin para hallar su ubicación- pensaba Naruto mientras comenzaba a meditar y entraba en el estado que le permitiría saber la ubicación de su hermano-

-Narutoo al fin te encontré- decía emocionada Lala mientras abrazaba al rubio y lo hacía caer de la terraza-

-No sé porque esto ya es típico- pensaba el rubio mentalmente- Bueno será mejor evitar que muramos en la caída- Hiraishin no Jutsu- y así Naruto activo la técnica de su padre apareciendo en la entrada del almacén de la escuela-

-Bueno según lo que llegue a percibir mientras estaba en modo sennin es que Rito se encuentra aquí-

-Así que aquí también debe estar Haruna-chan- decía Lala alegre-

-Exacto- respondía Naruto con una sonrisa- ¡Rito! ¡Donde habías estado porque fuiste tan imprudente! ¿Eh? ¿Rito?-

-No me hagas daño- rogaba un ser verde con forma de reptil a un pelinaranja con el puño levantado buscando golpearlo-

-¿Ghi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!-

-Lala-san cuando me hablas así haces que me excite- dijo el Alíen Verde mientras su cuerpo recibía un espasmo- ¿Qué? Uh…- Asi que tu eres el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto y no ese chico, je- dijo el alien antes de sonreir y desmayarse-

-Siento un poco de lastima por él, pero nadie le habla así a una dama- decía Naruto que había golpeado en el estomago a Ghi noqueandolo- Bien hecho Rito te ibas a enfrentar a el-

-Je je, bueno tu sabes, no podía permitir que le hiciera eso a Haruna-chan-

-Hablando de ella, lo mejor será sacarla de aquí y llevarla a la enfermería, no sería bueno que se entere de la situación de Lala-

-Tienes razón hermano, yo la llevo tu dile a Lala que llame a Zastin para que se encargue de el- respondía el pelinaranja señalando al reptil alienígena-

-Está bien yo me encargo- decía animada la peli rosa-

-Yo vigilare al alien, Rito lleva Haruna a la enfermería y no le hagas nada pervertido por favor-

-Ahora tu también Naruto, de verdad, acaso nadie entiende que son accidentes-

-**Chico siento la presencia cerca de tu escuela, estate atento podría ser peligroso-**

-Lo sé Kurama aunque encontré a otro problema y debo encargarme- Maldición tal vez deba mandar más clones-

-**No es buena idea Naruto, no deberías gastar más chakra por ahora-**

-Tienes razón pero avísame si se acerca aun más-

-**Ok, cuidado y cuida de Lala y Rito-**

-Claro, Kurama- Ahora que, Lala, ¿ya avisaste a Zastin? Llevamos un buen rato aqui-

-Si Naruto, llegara en un momento-

-Ve a clases yo lo recibo-

-Ok, gracias Naruto, pero…-Las clases ya acabaron ¿creo?- Je je-

-¡Que! ¡Diablos! Perdí un día de clase otra vez- Todo por tu culpa alien de quinta- Grr- dijo el rubio mientras pisaba en la cabeza al alien reptil-

**Mientras con Rito luego de salir de la escuela:**

-Rayos, ese Naruto me tuvo ocupado todo el día con ese problema, lo peor es que Saruyama me saco de la enfermería cuando podía haber estado con Haruna-chan- suspiraba resignado Rito- ¿Eh? Disculpa ¿estás perdida?

-No, estoy buscando a alguien- respondía una chica de dorados cabellos que lo miraba analíticamente-

-Así, puedo ayudarte, pero parece que tienes hambre ¿quieres un poco?- respondió el pelinaranja ofreciéndole un poco de un bocadito en forma de pescado- Se llama Taiyaki, es muy rico-

-Gracias, eres muy amable y respecto a quien busco, ya lo encontre, eres tú-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo la rubia antes de convertir su cabello en una cuchilla e intentar apuñalar a Rito-

-¡Ah! ¡No otra vez! Porque siempre me confunden con Naruto- Ahhh- grito el pelinaranja mientras esquivaba los embates de cuchillazos de la rubia hasta que se tropezó y cayó al piso doblándose el tobillo-

-Este es tu fin Uzumaki Naruto pensé que serias una presa mas difícil, que decepcion-

-¡Ahhh!- grito el pelinaranja esperando el golpe final que jamás llego- ¿Naruto? -

-¿Estás bien hermano? -pregunto el rubio chocando su katana contra las múltiples cuchillas de la rubia misteriosa- Siento llegar tarde pero tuve un pequeño problema, jeje- Al fin nos encontramos, he estado sintiendo tu presencia desde que llegaste a la tierra pero es hora de enfrentarte Konjiki No Yami-

-Otra vez tú, esta vez no seré tan compasiva- respondió la asesina con su tipico rostro carente de emoción-

-Que la batalla empiece Ninja contra Asesina, veremos quién gana- respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa lanzándose a atacar-

…

**Bueno regrese algo retardado pero estuve indispuesto por motivos de salud y estudio pero ahora regreso con todo y me dedicare a full, así que pronto será el combate que tanto esperaban, espero que les haya gustado porque no fue fácil crear este capítulo tuve que dar sentido a muchos aspectos y ver por una serie de factores más como la preocupación de Naruto por esta nueva presencia y la aparición de algunos pretendientes, en el siguiente capítulo se explicara que sucedió mientras Rito estaba con Yami y como Naruto sabe su identidad solo paciencia porque el próximo capítulo será full acción con alguno que otro flashback. Se despide Josebudokai…**

**Dnk: **Agradezco que te guste la historia y aunque no lo creas no fue fácil introducir a Yami, pero se me ocurrió esto de la percepción de emociones y Kurama el próximo capitulo espero que la pelea cumpla tus expectativas.

**PDT: No habrá preview del siguiente capítulo para que se queden con la intriga…**


	7. C6 Naruto vs Yami

**Nuevo Inicio To love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Saben… uno se puede plantear hace muchas cosas y bueno… hacerse un súper plan de organización con tiempos muy exactos para realizar todo lo que te planteaste pero a la hora de la hora hay que admitirlo uno nunca lo respeta y aun mas cuando andas con ciertos problemas de índole social y cuando estos se resuelven te enfrentas a un reto que nunca te imaginaste que sería tan complicado, literalmente la realidad te golpea y no intento justificarme pero … bueno mis lectores aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de lo que podría ser hasta ahora mi mejor Fanfiction o al menos el mejor planteado, al final de este capítulo tengo un anuncio respecto a multiversos infinitos, así que empecemos esto…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Por motivos prácticos describiré los ataques de Yami según el objeto que materialice, por ejemplo si ataca con cuchillas dirá Trans Blade, si usa puños de cabello dirá Trans Fist y así sucesivamente, los motivos de esto es para evitar estar escribiendo repetidamente como "decía Yami mientras atacaba con…" **

**PD: en algunos casos tal vez si use ese recurso para describir acciones que deban resaltarse como destrucción de un área específica**

**Trans- Shield: Yami convierte su cabello en un escudo de Metal de tamaño considerable**

**Trans- Spikes: Yami convierte su cabello en una serie de agujas de metal empalando/atravesando a cualquiera que esté cerca**

**Trans-Wings: Esta es conocida pero la anoto por si acaso… _Yami crea unas alas de angel con las cuales puede volar y moverse a mayor velocidad**

**Capitulo 6 Naruto vs Konjiki No Yami**

_Anteriormente:_

_-Este es tu fin Uzumaki Naruto pensé que serias una presa mas difícil-_

_-¡Ahhh!- grito el pelinaranja esperando el golpe final que jamás llego- ¿Naruto? -_

_-¿Estás bien hermano? -pregunto el rubio chocando su katana contra las múltiples cuchillas de la rubia misteriosa- Siento llegar tarde pero tuve un pequeño problema, jeje- Al fin nos encontramos, he estado sintiendo tu presencia desde que llegaste pero es hora de enfrentarte Konjiki No Yami- _

_-Otra vez tú, esta vez no seré tan compasiva- respondió la asesina con su típico rostro carente de emoción-_

_-Que la batalla empiece Ninja contra Asesina, veremos quién gana- respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa lanzándose a atacar-_

Ahora:

-No intervengas, Rubio- dijo Yami mientras creaba una cuchilla y la estampaba donde estaba Naruto que salto hacia atrás para esquivarla-

-Rito… Huye, yo me encargare de ella avisa Lala y Zastin sobre esto, yo me encargare de ella… -

-Está bien, Hermano… cuidado- decía el pelinaranja mientras levantaba el pulgar y se iba a toda velocidad en busca de Lala-

-No te dejare escapar Uzumaki Nar-u - intento decir Yami mientras era golpeada por Naruto en el rostro- Deja de estorbarme rubio-

-Siento romper tu burbuja pero ese chico de ahí no soy yo- decía Naruto de manera desafiante-

-Así que Lacospo tenía razón es alguien muy poderoso- Uzumaki Naruto quédate y déjame matarte-Trans Blade

-Lo siento, pero… vas a tener que ser mucho más rápida que eso si quieres hacerme algo Rubia- respondía sonriendo el Naruto-

-Trans Fist- pero a pesar de la cantidad e puños que atacaban a Naruto este los esquivaba con facilidad- siento tener que decirte este Konjiki no Yami pero ya también fui un asesino, para ser preciso un Ninja así que métodos estándares como los tuyos no servirán, Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu- Futon Rasengan- y se creaba una oleada de aire cortante que empujo a Yami y causo cortes en su ropa-

-Trans Blade- Uzumaki Naruto impresionante pero habilidades como esas no me afectaran me he enfrentado a tecnología de punta alienígena mucho mejor que eso- respondía aun inexpresiva Yami- Trans Fist-

-Ya te dije eso no va a funcionar- respondía confiado el rubio pero todos los puños se juntaron creando un puño de pelo gigante que a pesar de esquivarlo creó una marejada de rocas que de distintos tamaños que golpearon a Naruto-

**¡Chico! ¿Estás bien? **

-Si Kurama, solo algo magullado, ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa-respondía el rubio mientras levantaba una roca de considerable tamaño que estaba encima suyo-

**No te confíes Naruto esta chica no es normal siento un gran poder en su interior pero al parecer no lo controla…**

-Lo sé, pero al menos que no lo saque no hay riesgo mayor- solo debo llevarla a un lugar alejado no debo permitirle involucrar inocentes- mmm Sennin Mode-

-Sigues vivo- impresionante por eso mismo debo matarte- Trans Fist- pero cuando intento repetir sus movimiento de hace un momento el puño gigante fue detenido por Naruto con una sola mano-

-Es hora del segundo Round- Konjiki No Yami- Rasengan-

-Trans Shield - Trans Spikes – eso es todo, misión cumplida- decía Yami mientras observaba el cuerpo atravesado de Naruto-pero este se convirtió en Humo- ¿Qué?

-Chou Odama Rasengan- gritaba un rubio desde el aire-

-Trans Shield- pero escudo no pudo aguantar el masivo rasengan y terminó cediendo estrellando a Yami contra el suelo por la fuerza de impacto- Aun no ha terminado, Uzumaki Naruto- decía la rubia mientras se levantaba con moretones y su mirada inexpresiva-

-Ahora ven por mi Konjiki no Yami- respondió el rubio mientras saltaba por los tejados-

-Trans Wings- No te escaparas-

-Intenta atraparme- Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu- vayan por ella chicos-

-No funcionara- Trans Blade- partiendo a la mitad a los clones-

-¡Ahora Kurama! - gritaba Naruto mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos- Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu-

-Trans Shield- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Yami cuando el Naruto salió a través del mar de llamas golpeándola y mandándola a volar varios metros-

-Bien hecho Kurama- Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste utilizar un jutsu de fuego?-

**-Eso es fácil de explicar chico el cuerpo que ves que uso no es más que una manifestación física y mi Chakra, mi mente sigue sellada en tu interior por eso mismo puedes acceder a mi chakra y por eso cuando tomo control de tu cuerpo puedo usar mi propias naturalezas elementales-**

**-**Wow, no entendí nada- respondía Naruto sonriendo tontamente-**no se porque no me sorprende… ahora concéntrate chico**-es hora de seguir con esto, es impresionante que haya resistido golpes míos en modo sennin o incluso un Chou Odama Rasengan-

-Eso no será suficiente, Uzumaki Naruto- Trans Canon- dijo Yami convirtiendo su brazo en un cañón de energía, me es difícil imaginar que deba usar esto-

-Bueno ya está comprobado, su habilidad es muy similar a uno de los caminos del dolor- Kurama crees que pueda usar la Bijuu dama en su forma concentrada, no debo permitir que ese ataque dañe a alguien o impacte-

**-Lo siento chico, para eso tendríamos que estar conectados como antes actualmente solo puedes acceder a pequeñas partes de mi chakra como en antaño-**

-Maldición- Kage Bushin no Jutsu- entonces seré un escudo humano, Rito por favor llega pronto con los refuerzos-

-Este es tu fin, Uzumaki Naruto-decía Yami mientras disparaba el cañón de energía que arrasaba con la barrera de clones y estallo poco antes de impactar en el verdadero Naruto- Misión cumplida, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso- hablaba de manera inexpresiva Yami para si misma-

-No lo creo- respondía Naruto saliendo del polvo con su brazo derecho y boca sangrando y parte de su ropa destruida- aun tengo mucho más que dar Konjiki no Yami-

-En ese estado será muy fácil acabarte Trans Blade-

-No lo creo, asesina intergaláctica Konjiki no Yami- aparecía de improvisto Zastin interceptando su espada con los cabellos de Yami- Yo el general Devilukiano Zastin protegeré al prometido de Lala-sama- dijo esto mientras saltaba daba una voltereta y atacaba con su espada, pero al llegar a tierra cayó dentro de un desagüe- Lo siento Muko-dono-

-Estoy perdido- pensaba mentalmente el rubio- mi única esperanza era ese inútil capitán-

-Ahora si es tu fin Uzumaki Nar – Alto ahí-gritaba un pelinaranja- no le harás nada a mi hermano-

-Sí, definitivamente estoy perdido- lloraba Naruto a mares-

-¿Eh? Caía al estilo anime Rito- estoy viniendo a salvarte hermano-

-Por eso mismo digo estoy perdido- seguía llorando Naruto-

-¿Sabes? estoy poniendo mi pellejo en riesgo por ti hermano- respondía ya irritado Rito-

-Pues siento tener que decirte esto her-ma-no pero… ¡tú no puedes contra ella!- gritaba furioso Naruto- has visto como estoy, si yo estoy así imagínate tu-

-Ya basta de tonterías- Trans Blade-

-Rayos, aun estoy muy herido para poder esquivarla, lo siento Lala, Rito, Mikan, Kurama… No pude lograrlo- pensaba Naruto esperando el golpe final-

-¿Que esto? Se preguntaba Yami que tenía su espada/cabello pegada a la pared con una especie de goma-

-Justo a tiempo Lala- anunciaba Rito-

-Bien hecho haciendo tiempo Rito-kun- yo seré tu oponente Yami-chan, Rito kun llévate a Naruto a que se recupere-

-¡Estás loca Lala! ¡Es muy peligroso! –Gritaba preocupado Naruto-

-No te preocupes Naruto, con Sticky Gooey Launcher Kun, puedo mantener e inmovilizar a Yami chan-

-Princesa Lala del Planeta Deviluke porque defiendes a este humano- preguntaba seria Yami- mientras cortaba parte del cabello pegado a la pared-

-Porque yo amo a Naruto-respondía con un sonrisa Lala-

-Lala…- decía el rubio impresionado-

-Como pensé… lo siento princesa Lala pero no debo permitirle intervenir y si es necesario tendré que lastimarla para el disgusto de mi cliente- Trans Fist-

-Peke aléjanos de aquí-

-Claro Lala sama-

-Grabby Grabby Catcher Kun- ahora no te podrás mover Yami chan, el agarre de Catcher kun es muy poderoso y el material es uno de los más duros del universo-

-Esto no bastara para detenerme- Trans Blade-

-¡Lala sama cuidado!-

-Impresionante Yami chan llegaste a cortar a Catcher Kun-

- Veamos si puedes contra Launcher kun y su goma especial-decía la pelirosa mientras lanzaba una buena cantidad de bombas de goma rosada-

-Eso no funcionara dos veces Princesa-respondía seria mientras esquivaba con facilidad los disparos-

**Mientras con Naruto:**

-Rito sigue a Lala y Yami, yo iré a la casa a recuperarme y por unas cosas para detener a Yami- si ves que Lala está en peligro no dudes en aplicar chakra a esto como te enseñe- dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un Kunai de tres puntas-

-Está bien, pero recupérate rápido y ven a salvar a Lala, además no te preocupes si hubiera algún problema yo la protegeré por ti hermano-

-Gracias Rito- sonreía el rubio- se que dije que no podrías, pero estoy seguro que eres capaz de lograrlo si la situación lo ameritara-

-Ahora vete hermano tonto-

-Claro-sonreía Naruto antes de irse en un remolino de hojas-

-Maldición estoy muy herido y sin chakra para el Hiraishin, Kurama ve preparándote necesito que recargues mi chakra y me cures debo encargarme de esa asesina-

**-Está bien chico, también preparo esas…-**

-Si… las necesitare si es que quiero luchar de manera cercana contra ella y esas cuchillas-

-**Suerte chico y apresúrate que tu prometida te espera-**

**-**Lo sé, allí voy- dijo Naruto mientras saltaba aun mas rápido entre los tejados-

**De vuelta con Lala:**

-¡Lala sama! ¡Cuidado! – Advertía Peke mientras Yami se acercaba con sus cuchillas con riesgo de rebanar a Lala en dos-

-Es tu fin Princesa-

-No lo creo- decía Rito mientras chocaba el kunai de tres puntas de Naruto contra la espada/cabello de Yami-

-Tu otra vez- Yuuki Rito hermano de Uzumaki Naruto- no intervengas, Trans Fist-

-Eso no será suficiente para acabarme- Maldición, espero que funcione- ¡Ahora Lala! –

-Gracias, Rito kun-Lo siento Yami chan, Gooey Launcher kun- y así pego a Yami a una pared- Lo logramos Rito-dijo Lala alegre mientras abrazaba al pelinaranja que se había estrellado contra un tejado cercano-

-Lala… Duele- respondía un magullado Rito luego de resistir todos los golpes de Yami-

-Lo siento Rito kun- se reía la pelirosa-

-Ya es suficiente de juegos- decía una inexpresiva, pero claramente fastidiada Yami- Trans Spike-y así destruyendo la goma- me sorprende que deba usar esto dos veces en un día pero no voy a permitir que interfieran mas en mi objetivo- Trans Canon- este ataque causara una explosión capaz de destruir diez kilómetros a la redonda, en mi batalla contra Uzumaki Naruto concentre el daño para no afectar inocentes, pero solo han aparecido mas estorbos en mi trabajo- Princesa y Yuuki Rito yo me encargare personalmente de ustedes, ahora mueran…- decía aun inexpresiva Yami lanzando el temible cañón de energía-

-Naruto ven… por favor…- decía el pelinaranja agregando todo su chakra al Kunai-

-Me esperaron- decía un rubio apareciendo en un destello amarillo- Lo siento Konjiki no Yami pero eso no funcionara de nuevo, Hiraishin no Jutsu- y así activo un sello que desvió el ataque hacia el cielo (de manera similar a cuando Minato desvió la bijuudama del Kyubi)- Eso estuvo cerca, pero realizar esta técnica gasta mucho chakra, si no fuera porque Kurama me transfirió una buena cantidad de chakra, ahora mismo estaría agotado-

-Al fin apareces Uzumaki Naruto, es impresionante que pudieras desviar mi ataque pero veamos si puedes hacerlo de nuevo- Trans Canon-

-No lo creo, Konjiki no Yami, Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu- Fuuton Rasengan- con estas corrientes de aire no podrás cargar tu ataque y usando las corrientes a mí favor mí velocidad se aumenta demasiado-

-Trans Shield-tus ataques a larga distancia no funcionaran mientras use esto- Trans Blade veamos si eres capaz de esquivar esto yendo no podrás esquivar mi ataque, es tu fin Uzumaki Naruto-

-Lo seria, sino tuviera estas Cuchillas de Chakra de viento (las de asuma)- decía mientras chocaba estas contra las espadas/cabello de Yami-

Y así una pelea de choque de armas, entre el Trans Blade de Yami y las cuchillas de chakra de Naruto se llevo a cabo. Mientras los ataques de Yami eran mucho más rápidos, la agilidad de Naruto y la capacidad sensorial que le otorga el modo sennin le permitía mantener el ritmo.

Lo primero en suceder en esta pelea fueron cortes tanto verticales como horizontales de Yami intentando aprovechar la desventaja de velocidad de y su capacidad para solo esquivar un ataque pero Naruto bloqueaba el segundo golpe con sus cuchillas.

-No estás luchando enserio Uzumaki Naruto, aun tienes esa sonrisa tonta en la cara que planeas- decía la asesina luego ambos salir disparados en direcciones opuestas luego de un choque de espadas-

-Estoy disfrutando mucho esta pelea Konjiki no Yami, y peleando así evito que vuelvas a intentar ese ataque de nuevo- respondía con una sonrisa confiada el rubio-

Yami aun no entendía la realidad de esto era obvio quien iba a ganar en una pelea de desgaste pero entonces porque estaba haciendo eso, debía estar planeando algo.

-Trans Fist- Trans Blade- activo Yami una secuencia constante de ataques de puños y cuchillas las cuales Naruto a duras penas podía esquivar o bloquear hasta que uno de esos golpes le acertó y mando a estrellarse contra un desagüe cercano- Es tu fin Uzumaki Naruto- Trans Blade- y Yami le clavo las cuchillas en los hombros contra la pared impidiendo su escape- Trans Canon- es hora de morir- decía seria Yami-

-Lo siento Konjiki no Yami pero este es tu ¡fin!- dijo el rubio desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo-

-¿Qué? – Se pregunto la rubia- saltando pensando en si era alguna trampa-

-Aquí estoy, Rasengan- grito encestándole la poderosa técnica y haciéndola precipitarse hacia el suelo girando a gran velocidad-

-Eso no bastara para derrotarme- decía bastante lastimada la Rubia-

-Esto aun no acaba-decía el rubio sosteniendo una esfera aun mas grande en forma de shuriken- (como pensaste Konjiki no Yami en una pelea de desgaste hubiera perdido inevitablemente pero solo estaba haciendo tiempo, mientras mis clones anteriores llevaban a un lugar seguro a Rito y Lala, y estaba esperando el momento preciso para intercambiar lugar con uno de ellos y así mantenerlo por un tiempo suficiente hasta que bajaras la guardia y quedaras a mi merced, lo siento Konjiki no Yami pero en el momento en que este segundo round empezó ya habías perdido) – pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa antes de lanzar la poderosa técnica- Fuuton Rasen Shuriken

-Bien hecho-sonrió Yami por primera vez, dando a entender interpretado la sonrisa del rubio- Ganaste… Uzumaki Naruto-

-Ya tuve suficiente de esto- se escucho un grito mientras en medio de Naruto y Yami una explosión de luz apareció y mando a volar Naruto deshaciendo la técnica y Yami se mantenía atada al suelo mediante sus cabellos-

-Lacospo- decía Yami con su actitud inexpresiva pero claramente intrigada ante la aparición del que la contrato montado sobre una rana gigante-

-¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba preocupado Rito y Lala-

-Estoy bien solo algo lastimado- Jeje-

-Konjiki no Yami eres una decepción incapaz de matar a este mocoso, decía apuntando a Rito-Acaso no escuchaste Uzumaki Naruto es un ser cruel que tiene como prisioneras a la princesa Lala y derroto al propio general Zastin poniéndolo a su servicio-

-¿Eh? Así que tú eras el que estaba detrás de eso, Lacospo, Ya te dije que no me casare contigo. Además tengo a Naruto ahora-

-La- Lala chan que haces aquí –respondía asustado-

-No puedo creer que mandaras a Yami chan ha asesinar a Naruto y aun mas que dijeras una mentira como esa-

-Así que él es el culpable detrás de esto- pensaba el rubio-

-¿Cómo que mentira?- decía Yami con aura oscura detrás suyo, Lacospo quiero la verdad ahora mismo, o si no- Trans Blade-

-Gyahh, No le hagas caso Konjiki no Yami está siendo controlada por Uzumaki Naruto todo es un engaño suyo- decía señalando a Rito-

-¿Yo? Creo que te confundes, yo no soy Naruto es el-decía señalando al rubio-

-¿Qué? – ¿acaso el no es uno de los guarda espaldas de Lala? Es imposible que un humano sea capaz de luchar así contra Konjiki no Yami-

-Eso comprueba mis sospechas, Lacospo dime la verdad ahora mismo- Trans Blade-

-Gyahh- Gama- Tan defiéndeme- grito Lacospo y la rana gigante en la que estaba montada comenzó a escupir mucus que aprisiono a Yami-

-¿Qué es esto? Mis espadas no pueden cortarlo-

-Jajaja Konjiki no Yami el mucus de mi Gama-Tan es muy duro y elástico lo cual lo hace casi imposible de cortar y tiene un efecto aun mejor jejeje-

-¿Eh? – ¡Odio las cosas pervertidas! –dijo aun inexpresiva Yami pero con un claro sonrojo al notar que sus ropa se desintegraba-

-Ohhh- decía Lacospo con una sonrisa pervertida-

-Lacospo eres despreciable, te odio- gritaba Lala mientras se acercaba para golpearlo-

-¡Queee! Entonces si no eres mía no serás de nadie más- Gama-tan ataca- ordeno Lacospo mientras la rana escupía mucus que pego a Lala al piso y comenzó a surtir el mismo efecto-

-¡Lala sama!- decía Peke soy incapaz de poder regenerar su ropa, discúlpeme-

-Ahora mueran Konjiki no Yami y Lala, Gama tan estrangúlalas con tu lengua-

-Maldición Lala- pensaba Rito mientras corría intentando salvarla al ver la condición grave de su hermano pero… -¿Qué es eso? ¿Naruto? – se preguntaba Rito al ver al rubio moverse increíblemente con rasgos más salvajes y unos ojos rojos rasgados que expresaban una gran furia-

-Así, que tu eres el bastardo que mando a esa asesina- decía claramente furioso el rubio mientras sostenía la lengua de la rana con fuerza- y aun siendo tu aliada la atacas e intentas asesinarla junto a mi prometida, no me jodas maldito alien despreciable, ¡acabare contigo ahora mismo!- gritaba el rubio mientras creaba una espera roja de chakra en su mano que se hacía más cada vez más grande- Chou Odama Vermilion Rasengan- y así Naruto le encesto la poderosa técnica a la Rana y parte de Lacospo mandándolos a volar en dirección al cielo para luego caer al suelo agotado-

-¡Naruto!-grito preocupada Lala que se había liberado con la onda expansiva de la técnica y ahora corriendo a sostenerlo-

-Hermano ¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupado el no tan lastimado Rito-

-Rito… Lala…- que alivio que estén a salvo- fue una pelea difícil pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes-

-Uzumaki Naruto- Trans Blade- es hora de…- decía la Yami mientras sacaba sus cuchillas de cabello-

**Continuara…**

**Y así termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y a los que le dieron favoritos y alertas pues alégrense he vuelto recargado : D, me disculpo por mi casi año de tardanza pero como dije andaba con ciertos problemas personales.**

**Ahora unos anuncios sobre mis otros fanfiction, primero que nada empezare a corregir los errores ortográficos de estos mi prioridad será este fanfiction donde solo debo hacer correcciones, los otros pues es otro tema más complicado que les explicare ahora mismo.**

**Acerca de multiverso infinito pues voy a replantear todo el torneo corregir algunas cosas y mencionar que añadiré universos más interesantes para los vs y quitare otros, debido a que en mi larga ausencia me vi una larga cantidad de anime de todo tipo incluyendo acción, por ejemplo Fate Zero y otros de ese índole así que hare un replanteo general del torneo los primeros capítulos se mantendrán pero la parte donde presento los universos participantes cambiara notablemente…**

**Acerca de destino de los sennin pues aquí tengo que simplemente hacer toda una reedición y replanteo, porque la obra tiene muchas faltas ortográficas, una escritura algo sosa y la historia a mi parecer esta algo mal planteada así que empezare desde cero e iré republicando los capítulos editados.**

**Y por ultimo vendría lo que voy a decir que resume todo lo anterior, solo me voy a concentrar en terminar "Nuevo inicio, To love Uzumaki Naruto que es el que ya esta avanzado y solo requiere unas correcciones, el Fic abarcara todo el arco de la primera temporada del anime y luego pues a su deseo continuara o Multiverso infinito o Destino de los Sennin, se despide josebudokai y su regreso…**


	8. C7 Lucha de Hombres

**Nuevo Inicio To love Uzumaki Naruto**

**Y señores aquí regreso con otro capítulo de este humilde Fanfic, este capítulo servirá de final para el tema de Ren/Run y luego al fin introducir a Kotegawa, empecemos 3 2 1…**

**Capítulo 7 Lucha de hombres:**

_Anteriormente:_

_- ¡Chou Odama Vermilion Rasengan!- y así Naruto le encesto la poderosa técnica a la Rana y parte de Lacospo mandándolos a volar en dirección al cielo para luego caer al suelo agotado- _

_-¡Naruto!-grito preocupada Lala que se había liberado con la onda expansiva de la técnica y ahora corriendo a sostenerlo-_

_-Hermano ¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupado el no tan lastimado Rito-_

_-Rito… Lala…- que alivio que ambos esten a salvo- fue una pelea difícil pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes-_

_-Uzumaki Naruto- Trans Blade- es hora de…- decía Yami mientras sacaba sus cuchillas de cabello- _

Ahora:

-Maldición pensé que ya había terminado- pensaba el rubio- Rito… Lala… huyan yo… ¡Ah!- gritaba de dolor de Naruto al intentar levantarse-

-¡Naruto! No te levantes, estas herido- decía preocupada Lala-Yami-chan detente por favor Lacospo mintió no ves, Naruto no es malo- decía Lala con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Lo sé- respondía Yami inexpresiva- a lo que iba es que me quedare en la tierra para investigar como es Uzumaki Naruto realmente y luego lo asesinare, hasta luego princesa y objetivo- Trans Wings-

-Gracias, Yami chan- susurraba Lala mientras sonreía-

-Qué bueno que no me conto a mi- pensaba para sus adentros Rito-

-Al fin término- dijo Naruto antes de desmayarse-

-¿Naruto estas… ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!- se escucho el grito de Lala-

**Subconsciente de Naruto:**

**-**¿Dónde… estoy? Este no es mi… subconsciente- decía el rubio mientras que veía que al parecer una especie de desagüe- ¡Kuramaaa! ¡Donde estas! –

-**¿Chico? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

-Al parecer forcé demasiado mi cuerpo y me desmaye pero al menos esa asesina parara con sus intenciones por ahora, ignorando eso ¿porque estoy a...qui?- decía un rubio impresionado con lo que veía-

**-¿Chico? como llegaste tan rápido aquí jejeje – decía Kurama abrazado a una Gata azul de dos colas humanizada y a una babosa de seis colas humanizada, ambas con cuerpos muy voluptuosos, mientras sostenía una copa de vino- **

-¡Que! – ¿Que hacen aquí Matatabi y Saiken?-

**-Pues… recuerdas cuando el sabio te dio sus poderes luego de que Madara te asesinara y luego de que derrotamos a Kaguya, le arrebataste los bijuus y óbito intentando traicionarnos intento volverse jinchuriki de nuevo pero lo acribillamos terminamos aquí por su técnica esa… pues resulta que aunque te deshiciste del chakra restante que te otorgaron los bijuus logre retener suficiente de Matatabi y Saiken así como sus personalidades para mis… juegos- decía sonriendo pervertidamente el zorro- o no mis chiquitinas, ustedes aman a Kurama no? –**

**-Claro que si Kyu chan- respondían las dos féminas sonrojadas y con ojos que solo expresaban deseo y un amor ciego-**

**-**Kurama… Esas no son sus personalidades, ¿verdad? Maldito zorro pervertido de mierda, solo te quedaste con esos chakras y pequeñas partes de sus personalidades para hacer realidad tus fantasías, ¡no me jodas! ¡Acaso no te basta con el hecho de guardar todos tus mangas Ecchi y +18 en mi cuarto y que tuviera que explicarle a Mikan porque había una edición completa de KissxSis con una anotación diciendo amo a las hermanas menores pegada a esta!-

-**Pues no-respondía Kurama sonriendo- bueno dejando eso de lado chicas retírense un momento tengo que hablar unos asuntos con el chico-**

**-Pero Kyu chan… ok- decían la gata y babosa retirándose del sillón y desvaneciéndose-**

**-Bueno ya se retiraron estarán en alguna parte de tu subconsciente dormidas, hasta que las llame y no te preocupes también mantuve algunas otras partes de sus personalidades, Saiken y Matatabi tienen un lado divertido que no suelen mostrar y Matatabi tiene un lado sádico que adoro jejeje- cambiando de tema lograste acceder a una mayor cantidad de mi chakra esta vez es muy probable que pronto puedas acceder al modo control de chakra con suerte, y creo que es hora de despertar crio-**

-¡Alto, Kurama! ¿Cómo que acceder al modo control? Y a que te refieres con lado sad… - dijo el rubio antes de desvanecerse y despertar-

**En el mundo real:**

-¡Kurama! ¿Eh?-

-¡Naruto! – Gritaba Lala de emoción mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio- Que alivio que estas bien-

-Eh si…- decía el rubio aun perturbado por las imágenes de su plano mental sobre "Kyu chan" pero aun mas por eso ultimo respecto al modo chakra –

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba curiosa su hermana menor al verlo tan pensativo-

-En… Nada Mikan jeje solo me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –

-Pues… dos días… pero Lala san estuvo a tu lado todo ese tiempo esperando tu despertar- respondía con una sonrisa la menor-

-Lala… Gracias- decía con una sonrisa el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa- espera… ¡2 Días! ¡Dime que usaste un clon para que me cubriera Rito! –decía desesperado el rubio mientras zarandeaba a su hermano y todos sonreían ante graciosa escena y por el despertar del rubio-

-Eh Kurama san deberíamos decirle que te hiciste pasar por el estos últimos días…- preguntaba Mikan al pequeño zorro-

-Eh… no déjalo que se altere un rato-respondía el zorro con una sonrisa-

**Al día siguiente:**

-Estúpido Kurama- refunfuñaba el rubio mientras caminaba a la escuela, había tenido que copiar todo lo que habían hecho esos días para al final enterarse que Kurama se había hecho pasar por él y estuvo copiando como loco por gusto, aunque al final se había vengado- jejeje se reía malévolamente el rubio-

-Rito kun porque Naruto se ve tan feliz-preguntaba Lala con una sonrisa-

-No lo sé Lala y no quiero saberlo-

**En otro lado:**

-¡Nooooo!- se escuchaban los gritos de angustia de cierto Zorro- ¡Porque! Mi colección de Aki Sora sin censura, mi irremplazable colección no- ¡Te maldigo Naruto! Sabes lo imposible que es recuperar esto desde que salió la ley de censura –

**Volviendo con el grupo:**

-Eso le enseñara a no usar mi cabeza para sus fantasías y lo alejara un poco de su perversión- pensaba el rubio recordando cuando leyó un solo manga de esa serie, simplemente fue demasiado para su inocente cabecita- Rito, Lala apúrense que llegaremos tarde-

-Ya vamos Naruto- respondieron ambos-

**En la escuela:**

-Eh… Tu otra vez- decía un rubio bastante irritado ante la imagen que estaba antes sus ojos- y debo preguntar ¿por qué no llevas tu camisa, Ren?- preguntaba ante el peli gris semi desnudo enseñando sus pectorales-

-Es hora de terminar esta riña por Lala, veamos quien es el más hombre- decía Ren aun semidesnudo-

-Creo que ya te había dicho que no iba a convertir esto en una estúpida competencia por Lala, ella no es un ningún premio que deba ganar por una estúpida competencia-

-Ya veremos- respondía furioso Ren cerrando la puerta con fuerza estruendosamente-

-¿Por qué se fue? Si toca clase ahora- pensaba desconcertado el rubio- Bah no importa así no tengo que soportar sus tonterías-

**Más Tarde ese Día:**

-Bueno chicos den diez vueltas al campo- decía el profesor de deportes-

-Si profesor- respondía un animado Ren que comenzó a correr a gran velocidad dejando una nube de humo por la velocidad mientras los otros estaban por terminar la primera vuelta, Ren estaba a punto de llegar a la decima-

-Oh que varonil- decían todos los chicos impresionados-

-Ja supera esto Uzumaki- pensaba confiado Ren- pero justo cuando estaba a un metro de terminar las 10 vueltas teniendo a Naruto recién empezando la segunda, un destello amarillo se vio alrededor de la cancha y en solo milésimas de segundo la cruzo toda adelantándose a Ren- ¿Eh? ¡Uzumaki! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Ahí tienes tu hombría, patético intento de sentirte superior- decía con una expresión seria Ren-

-Oh aun más varonil- dijeron todos los chicos presentes-

Y así continúo Ren el resto del día intentando superar a Naruto aunque en muchos casos este se hartaba en terminaba superándolo al último segundo demostrando su superioridad.

**Y así:**

-Cómo es posible, como puedes tu un simple humano ser mas varonil que yo que llevo años entrenando para cumplir mi promesa con Lala chan- decía furioso Ren golpeando un árbol-

-No es cuestión de ser varonil de esa forma, un verdadero hombre se rige por la grandeza de sus hazañas sino por su determinación y valor por dar todo por la gente que es importante para él, un verdadero hombre no busca demostrar que lo es, el caballero es humilde por naturaleza- respondía a las espaldas del peli gris, Naruto-

-En verdad… Tienes razón… tú si eres un verdadero hombre… -respondía anonadado Ren- gracias Naruto san-

-Je- sonreía el rubio- por nada pero yo no lo soy, no pude salvar a mis amigos o cumplir una promesa- decía el rubio mientras miraba al suelo deprimido-

-Está bien Naruto san- decía preocupado Ren mientras se acercaba cuando se tropezó y…-

-Sí, lo estoy no es… Oh mierda- pensó el rubio al recordar cierto evento de su infancia-

-Ren al tropezarse había causado un beso accidental con el rubio, el cual además de querer matar a Ren sentía la ironía de este deja vu-

-Esto no sucedió… ok… -decía bastante enojado Naruto-

-De acuerdo, completamente de acuerdo- respondía con un sonrojo de clara vergüenza y furia consigo mismo por arruinar su primer beso que debía ser con Lala- además de que su otra al parecer había sido "tocada" ese beso lo cual hacia que su mente se llenara de sentimientos ajenos a él-

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿quieres luchar contra mí, Ren?-

-Enserio, Naruto san claro que sí, pero… no es una competencia, ¿verdad?-

-Para nada, es simplemente una lucha amistosa entre dos chicos en proceso de convertirse en "hombres", ¿te parece bien?-

-Claro que si, al final de clases te parece, Naruto san-

-Dalo por hecho- respondió finalmente el rubio-

**Horas más Tarde:**

En la entrada de la escuela Sainan hay una gran multitud alrededor de dos jóvenes y Saruyama había hecho una caseta de apuestas, impresionantemente toda la escuela se había enterado en menos de una hora de la gran pelea entre Ren y Naruto.

**-**Listo Ren- decía Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Listo Naruto san- respondía de igual manera Ren-

-Hajime- decían ambos al mismo tiempo mientras iban en acometida hacia el otro-

La pelea empezó con ambos golpeándose la cara, pero Naruto aun conteniéndose aumento un poco su fuerza mandando a Ren contra el piso pero este se apoyo en su mano y barrio su pierna buscando desequilibrar al rubio, el cual al darse cuenta de su intención salto esquivando la barrida de Ren, lo cual le permitió a este pararse e intentar patearlo, pero Naruto agarro la pierna de Ren con su brazo y con una llave lo mando estrellarse contra el piso. Y así continuo Ren seguía intentando golpear al rubio pero este de una u otra forma lo terminaba estrellando contra el piso.

-Maldición… Debo golpearlo aunque sea una vez- susurraba un magullado Ren-

-Impresionante determinación de verdad quiere a Lala- pensaba Naruto al ver como Ren se levantaba no importa cuántas veces el lo venciera, de alguna manera le recordó ese examen chunnin que tuvo con Konohamaru hace un año- Bueno, pongamos a prueba tu valía… Ren-susurro el rubio con una sonrisa-

-¡Ah!- gritaba el peligris acometiendo de nuevo- ¡Que! -pensó este cuando vio a Naruto moverse a gran velocidad y golpearlo en el estomago-

-Eso es todo lo que tienes ¿Ren?- decía el rubio con una sonrisa-Patético…- dijo mientras pateaba a Ren de nuevo contra el piso- Esto es lo que llamas ser un verdadero hombre Ren, por favor, así quieres quitarme a Lala chan, regresa a tu agujero escoria ja, tal vez de verdad seas una niña ¿eh?-

-Naruto… san…- decía Ren anonadado-

-No me jodas así pensabas darme batalla, no eres nada, ni si quiera mereces tocar el suelo donde piso, vete escoria- dijo el rubio mientras agarraba a Ren por el cuello y luego lo pateaba estrellándolo contra el piso- eres una vergüenza para ti y tu familia, no estás a la altura de alguien como yo ja-

-…- Ren estaba callado y salían lágrimas de sus ojos los cuales reflejaban una mirada pérdida-

-¿Ese es Naruto?- se preguntaban todos- ¿Por qué es tan cruel?-

**En la multitud:**

-Rito...- iba a preguntar Lala-

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar Lala, también me sorprendió a mí al inicio pero mira- dijo el pelinaranja señalando a Ren-

-Ren esta… Levantándose…- dijo Lala impresionada-

-Exacto- Naruto está humillando y actuando así contra Ren porque busca animarlo, a veces nada te hace más fuerte que haber caído sin ser capaz de lograr nada, el sentimiento de impotencia es lo que nos hace fuertes, porque cuando diste todo y no lograste nada cuando lo vuelvas a intentar darás el doble, el triple incluso más que eso buscando lograrlo aun mas cuando hay alguien importante para ti de por medio-decía Rito con una aura de seriedad-

-Naruto... En verdad eres grandioso- sonreía Lala-

-Así que esas son las intenciones de Naruto- decía Saruyama- chicos ya saben que hacer-

**De nuevo con Naruto y Ren:**

-…-Ren seguía callado con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con la misma mirada perdida intentando golpear a Naruto cayendo una y otra vez, hasta que…-

-¡Vamos Ren!- gritaba una multitud- ¡Tu puedes!

-Chicos...-

-¡Vamos Ren tu puedes!- se escucho el grito de Lala en medio de la multitud-

-Bien hecho Lala- pensó Naruto-

-Lala… Todos me están apoyando, no soy basura… yo soy Ren y no me rendiré-¡AH!-

-Je, pues eres incapaz de lograrlo- respondió de manera arrogante Naruto- sosteniendo el puño de Ren, listo para tirarlo al suelo de nuevo-

-No lo creo- dijo Ren mientras se barría de nuevo, intentado desequilibrar al rubio-

-No funcionara- respondió el rubio saltando de nuevo, pero esta vez Ren en el piso pateo con su pierna libre directamente en… bueno digamos que Naruto sentirá un dolor terrible en su entrepierna ¿ok?-

-¡Mierda! eso no me lo esperaba- pensaba el rubio aun con la mano en su zona adolorida- lo cual le permitió a Ren golpearlo en la cara y lanzarlo al piso dejándolo "inconsciente"-

-Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!- grito de felicidad Ren-

-¡Ren! ¡Ren!- se escuchaban gritos de sus compañeros-

-¿Eh?- dijo Ren sintiendo una mano en su hombro y cuando volteo se quedo pálido al ver a Naruto sonriendo-

-Ren… ¡Eres un verdadero hombre! – grito Naruto levantando el brazo de Ren mientras la multitud los ovacionaba, hasta que…-

-A… Achu- Ren estornudo y en una nube de polvo se convirtió en una chica Peli celeste con cara confundida- ¿Are?-

-¿Q-Que? – Gritaron todos al ver a una belleza en el lugar donde estaba su compañero Ren-

-Ya veo- decía peke desde su forma broche- Ren san es del planeta Memorze donde los gemelos nacen compartiendo un mismo cuerpo por lo cual es como si tuvieran dos géneros en un mismo cuerpo, Lala sama ¿cómo pudo olvidar eso?-

-Entonces, no califica como chico ¿no? Ohhh, así que no puedo decir que lo sea- respondía Lala con una sonrisa tonta en su cara-

**Epilogo:**

-Naruto-Kun- grito la peli celeste abrazando al rubio-

-Naruto… porque esa belleza te esta abrazando a ti, acaso tú no tienes a Lala- decían todos los chicos-¡Maldito! – Gritaron los chicos mientras comenzaban a perseguir al rubio-

-Porque siempre sucede esto- decía el rubio mientras corría con Run en brazos-

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se va Naruto con Run chan?- se preguntaba Lala-

-Lala san tu de verdad no sabes el peligro que corre Naruto en estos momentos ¿no?- respondía Rito impresionado ante la inocencia de la chica-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno disculpen la tardanza estuve algo ocupado pero estos días ando libre así que a nada.**

**Metalic-dragon-angel: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que te guste la comedia y lucha de este también.**

**DNK: Si en verdad anduve ocupado pero ahora estoy libre y mis tiempos son mas administrables, posiblemente saque las ovas del anime también como capítulos extra, a fin de cuentas también soy un fan de Momo xd.**

**Siguiente Capitulo: La presidenta del Comité Disciplinario**


End file.
